A Different Feeling
by FriendlyGirl333
Summary: Haley smiled at her and in that instant Brooke remembered her dream and flashed back to it. "I love you so much, Haley James." She grabbed Haley's face and kissed her. "I love you too, Brooke Davis." Baley.
1. Halo

Disclaimer: (i don't own one tree hill characters., unfortunately.)

Things are go in different orders then the show and some of the stuff didn't happen or hasn't happened yet. (Haley and Nathan aren't married)

* * *

Brooke wakes up to a loud buzzing sound. She's wearing a white tank that shows off her toned stomach with blue short-shorts that says ho's over bro's on the butt and she has her hair in a messy ponytail from rolling around, having a weird dream about Haley and her. She just lays in bed trying to remember her dream and finally realizes that her alarm is still going off so she sat up and turned it off.

She rolls out of bed and turns on her ipod dock that automatically plays her favorite song that she had on repeat all night long listening to it before she went to bed. Slowly walking to the bathroom, still trying to wake up from her deep sleep she dances a little to the music that started playing.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day_

_I'll give you everything I have _

_the good the bad..._

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there_

(she starts humming to the music with the toothbrush in her mouth.)

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me _

(Hearing Haley's voice put her famous crooked smile that showed off her dimples, on her face. She was happy her best friend is engaged because she knew it made the closest friend she has had for a while happy, but for some reason it made her a little sad.)

_And I… I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I… I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

Her iphone (That her snobby mother bought her to make herself feel better for leaving Brooke there to live by herself.) started ringing and Haley's face popped up on the screen. Her crooked smile got bigger as she thought of her and she hit the answer button.

"Hey tutor girl, I was just listening to you." she said with a giggle.

"Huh? how could you hear me talk to Nathan, we were in the shower." Haley replied with confusion in her voice.

A big look of disgust was now on Brooke's face. "Okay ewww, seriously hales, too much info." she started laughing after she said that and was trying hard not to picture it.

"Haha whatever Brooke like I've never had to hear about you screwing one night stand or better yet, brooking yourself!" Haley now had a smirk on her face just remembering the night at the cabin when Rachel told everyone what Brooke had done while they were playing the "I've Never" game.

"Awww Hailey don't start that, you promised you wouldn't bring that up again!" Her eyebrows scrunched up and she started groaning just from the flashback, also picturing that embarrassing night.

Haley couldn't stop laughing and Nathan heard her and asked what she was laughing about which Brooke heard.

"nothing!" Haley said and Brooke screamed through the phone.

"okay." Nathan smirked trying to figure out what could be so funny but decided to let it go and finished getting ready for school.

Haley waited until Nathan walked out of the room to say something. "It's not like Rachel didn't tell all of us, Brooke."

"I don't care we don't need to rehash it again, hales." she had a pleading sound in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Are you even ready yet?"

"Oh shit, no I still need to get dressed!" She jumped up and started throwing on her clothes while still on the phone.

"Brooke, it's the first day of school!"

"Not everyone likes to be there early, tutor girl." She said then she dropped the phone while trying to pull up her jeans.

"No need to be nasty Brooke...Brooke?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry, it's just that I'm running late and you know I'm not a morning person."

"It's okay I still love you." Haley said still kind of annoyed about Brooke being kind of mean but she hasn't gotten to see her because Brooke went to stay with her parents over the summer.

That put the grin back on her face which seemed kind of weird but it was her best friend, so she assumed that's why.

"And I love you for loving me." Saying almost in a whisper.

"Okay Brooke well get to school, me and Nathan are almost there so we will see you soon."

"Okay I'll hurry."

* * *

Brooke pulled into the parking lot almost hitting Lucas with her car trying to pull into her spot. She turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car to run to lucas.

"I'm so so sorry Lucas I was just trying to hurry before the bell rang." she had a worried look on her face that Lucas adored.

"It's okay Brooke I was just looking for you actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Well I was just thing about some stuff and..." Brooke just looked over Lucas shoulder and saw Haley walking with Nathan.

"Hey do you think we could talk about this later? I haven't gotten to see Haley in a while since I just got back from my parents over the summer and she's been planning the engagement party for this weekend." She said fast with a impatient tone in her voice. She didn't really seem to pay attention to Lucas.

"Uhhh sure, let's talk after school." he looked confused on why Brooke was barely even noticing him and understood she just wanted to see Haley.

"Okay." she said as she walked away towards Haley.

"Hales! I missed you so much." She grabbed Haley and hugged her then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Brooke, I missed you too."

She kissed her back on the cheek.

"Woah, woah. Stop trying to steal my fiance, Brooke."

Brooke had the weirdest feeling in her stomach, like she had gotten caught or something. Nathan had noticed the weird look on her face and got confused.

"I'm just kidding Brooke. Jeeze."

"Oh... I know me too." she started playing with her hair and laughing just trying to play it off. "Well actually do you mind if i steal your girl. We need to chat. Thanks Nathan." She grabbed Haley's arm and started walking away.

"What's up Brooke?"

"Well the squad thought it would be fun if we had a sleep over for you so you can have a girls night before you get married."

"Oh okay that actually sounds like fun. Nathan is hanging out with the guys tonight too. They wont be back till late so I will just have him stay the night at Lucas house and we can stay at the apartment."

"Okay sounds fun."

_(The bell rings.)_

"Damn, I'll see you later Haley." She grabbed her and hugged her. "I really did miss you a lot" she said into Haley's ear. She had a serious face now and Haley could tell she missed her.

"I missed you too, Brooke."

* * *

It's a lil short but there are more chapters to come. I also come back to chapters im working on and add more if im not finished so keep that in mind. please R&R so ill know if i should keep going with this.


	2. Decisions

Brooke starts heading out to her car when she remembered she was supposed to meet Lucas. She pulled out her phone and text him saying "where you at?" She sat against her car and took in the fresh air and waited for Lucas to reply. It was weird usually Lucas just talks to her normally and he was acting a little different. She started thinking about how much time they had been spending together before she left but then again it was because she was always hanging out with Haley when Haley wasn't with Nathan. Her phone started vibrating so she checked her messages. "behind you ;)" She look past her car and saw Lucas looking at her with a grin.

"Hey pretty girl." He walked up to her and gave her a hug and held on to her enjoying being able to hold her in his arms. She looked up at him and and smiled showing off her dimples.

"I missed those dimples of yours."

"That's all you missed?" she grinned and shut up an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I could list a ton of things I missed."

"Hmm I'll let it slide." she pulled back and had a smirk on her face. Once again she sat against her car and he joined her.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Well as I was saying this morning, I have been thinking about a lot of stuff and well I just..." He turned to her and rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in her gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah?" She got really nervous and started to look away but he then put his hand on her cheek and faced her towards him.

"Brooke, I'm still in love with you and your the one for me. I don't know how else to put it but I want you in my life again."

Her mouth dropped a little and then she tilted her head sideways. She had a confused look on her face and tried to think of something to say.

"Luke.."

"Brooke, let me finish. I know I screwed up and what I did with Peyton is a mistake, you have to believe me when I say your the one for me Brooke Davis and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out but while you were gone for so long I realized I need you and want you to be my girlfriend." He watched every inch of her face trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"Lucas you hurt me so bad..."

"I know, Brooke and I'm so sorry."

"Lucas now you need to let me finish." He got quiet and took his hand off her face and put them in his pockets. "You did hurt me and I had time to get over it. I realized I love you even after what you did so that must mean something." His eyes shot up and he felt a little bit of hope. "But I think there is someone else that I love too but I'm not sure and I couldn't tell you I could commit myself to you when I think there may be someone else."

"What if we had an open relationship. I could prove to you how much I love you and you will see how much you love me and you will realize that i am that guy. You can see other people and I will too. I just need that chance brooke." She closed her eyes and was trying hard to think about what to say and what she would do.

"I need to think about it, Luke." She was trying her best to hold back the tears.

His face looked sad but he understood. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait." he said with his lips still pressed against her forehead. He walked away and she got into her car and started crying. After she was done she knew she had to start helping Haley with the sleep over so she started heading to the apartment.

* * *

Haley was just pulling out all of the blankets and pillows her and Nathan had and then threw them on the floor in the living room. She heard a knock at the door so she opened it and her favorite person was there.

Brooke walked in carrying a big box and her bag of clothes and threw the bag on the floor and walked over to the counter and sat down the box.

"What's in the box, Brooke?"

"Oh just a little of this and a little of that." She said with her up to no good face on including her smirk.

"Brooke?"

"Okay, Okay." She started opening the box. "Nathan helped me raid Deb's house and it was full of liquor." Her face beemed.

"Oh no I'm not getting drunk!"

"Aw come on Hales. We have to play I've never! You don't have to be tutor girl all the time." she put on a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only if you don't call me tutor girl for the rest of the night!"

"Deal!" she jumped up and squealed while clapping her hands.

"Okay did you go the store and get anything for tonight, Hales?"

"Yeah lots of ice cream and facial stuff."

"Uhhh I guess that will have to do. Peyton, Rachel, and Bevin will be over and Peyton wants to bring over a new friend."

"You know her?"

"No but I bet she's into weird music and likes drawing, just like Peyton."

"Well you and me aren't into the exact same stuff as her."

"True. I guess I just don't like new people."

"Yes I remember." She glared at Brooke and thought about the party Nathans dad was having and Brooke told everyone about the note she had written for Nathan because she didn't like that everyone was becoming friends with her.

Brooke gave a sheepish smile and looked sympathetic. "Sorry Hales."

"Yeah okay." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tell me you still love me!" she grabbed Haley's arms and gave her the puppy dog look again.

"Second time today Brooke but I still love you." Brooke hugged her and laughed.

"You better."

* * *

Sorry everyone the next chapter will include some good stuff so just bare with me and review please.


	3. Fight Night

"Okay so Bevin is here. Rachel's skanky ass is here." She got a scowl from rachel. "Now where's Peyton and her new best friend?"

"Peyton just text me and said she's on her way, she just had to go pick up her new best friend." Haley was holding her cell phone in one hand a spoon full of mint chocolate chip ice cream in the other.

Brooke's mouth dropped and her face scrunched up. "She said that?"

"No Brooke I was kidding."

"Okay, sorry just not in the mood for this new girl."

_knock knock knock._

"Speaking of the bitch." Brooke glared at the door and looked at Haley as she got up to answer the door.

"Be nice, Brookie monster." she said as she walked by and slapped Brooke's butt. Brooke's mouth fell open and she laughed.

"Don't worry brooke, I'm sure she will hate you even more then you hate her." Rachel spatted at her.

"Nobody even likes you Rachel, I don't even know why your here."

Bevin shot up when she heard Brooke. "I like her!" Haley Opened the Door and let Peyton and a girl with dark black hair, in.

"Shut up Bevin!" Brooke shot her a dirty look.

"Woah, what did we walk into?" Peyton looked around the room and could feel the tension, mostly from Brooke.

"Nothing." Brooke crossed her arms and looked at the dark haired girl. Peyton realizing this remembered she needed to introduce her.

"Hey everyone this is Anna."

"Hey new girl I'm Brooke." She still had her arms crossed and had an attitude.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse her she's a bitch." Rachel rolled her eyes and shook Anna's hand.

"Oh this is Rachel, maybe you guys could go shopping sometime you look like your both into the same clothes. in fact I think slut barn is having a sale."

"Brooke!" both Peyton and Haley looked at Brooke. She just rolled her eyes and started eating some of the ice cream Haley forgot to put up.

Anna had a panicked look on her face and didn't know what to say. Haley noticed her face and stuck out her hand.

"Sorry, I'm Haley." Anna reached for her hand and shook it, feeling a little bit better.

"Well as you all know I'm Anna."

"How bout we start with I've Never, I could use a drink." Haley reached for a random bottle of liquor and poured a shot for all of them.

Brooke raised up her glass. "I'll start. I've never replaced my best friend. Drink up P. Sawyer." She glared at the Blondie who of course was sitting with Anna.

"Then you should too considering you replaced me with her!" she pointed at Haley.

"Hey!" Haley looked shocked.

"Fine." They both took the shots and Brooke poured some more into their shot glasses.

"How bout I go next. I've never done a line of coke." She shot a look at Peyton.

"Haley!"

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled surprised by what she just heard. Peyton took the shot.

"Me next!" Rachel said smiling. "I've never checked Haley out." She laughed looking at Brooke. Everyone saw Rachel looking at Brooke and they stared at her with there mouths open, even Haley.

"Brooke your uhh...whats the word... Lesbian or something?" Bevin had the most confused look on her face.

"No! I wasn't checking her out I thought she had something on the back of her jeans!" Brooke panicked and jumped up.

"I've never had to have plastic surgery on my fat ass!" Brooke shouted at Rachel. That's the first time Rachel looked defeated.

"You told Mouth you weren't going to tell anyone."

* * *

It was an hour or so later and everyone sat in pairs not talking to each other. It was Brooke with Haley, Peyton and Anna, and Rachel with Bevin. They had all continued their drinking and were pretty drunk.

"Okay everyone I call a treaty." Haley called out for everyone to come sit together. They all surrounded Haley and Brooke.

"Anna I'm sorry I was being such a bitch. It felt like you were trying to take away my best friend, kind of like how my best friend took away my boyfriend." Brooke said in all seriousness. She wasn't being mean she was just drunk.

"Peyton I'm sorry I told everyone you did coke. I should have talked to you about it first, I just didn't know how to handle it." Haley said while grabbing on to Peyton trying to keep herself up. Everyone knew Rachel and Brooke weren't going to apologize to each other so they just started talking about different stuff.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Everyone looked at Rachel. "For everything." _Wow she actually looks sincere, _Brooke thought. "Me too." She replied.

Brooke and Rachel went back to what they were doing but everyone was still shocked.

"Enough of this suck fest lets party." Haley jumped upand turned on the radio, then grabbed a pillow and smacked Peyton in the head.

"Oh it's on." All of the girls jumped up and started hitting each other with the pillows.

"Owww!" yelled Haley when Brooke jumped over the couch and tackled her. Peyton Hit Brooke with a pillow then smacked Rachel in the face with it.

"You whore!" Rachel sprinted towards Peyton but got Bevin in the Crossfire. Anna jumped on Rachels back and yelped when rachel wasn't ready for it and fell backwards on top of her. Haley and Brooke got up and both jumped on Rachel and Anna and along came Bevin and Peyton too. They all just layed there laughing and trying to breath.

"I think i'm ready to go to bed." Peyton sighed.

* * *

Sorry I didn't get to the part that I was talking about on the last chapter but i have been writing forever so give me another chapter and it should get there. Please review.


	4. The Dream

"I Call the bed!" Brooke threw her hand up and smirked. She was hoping Haley would say they could share instead of saying she couldn't use it at all.

"Oh no no no no, Thats my bed!" She smacked Brooke and almost fell in the process. Brooke's felt sad but didn't show it. "But you can sleep in there with me, its big enough for two but no more then that."

Brooke smiled big. "Yay!" she Stumbled back there and plopped on the bed and waited for Haley.

"Everyone can pick their spots in here. We are apparently going to bed." She winked and walk towards Brookes direction. All of the girls pulled out the blankets and found spots around the room to sleep and eventually they passed out. Haley walked into her room and could just barely make Brooke's face out from the moonlight coming in through the blinds. Even then she thought of how gorgeous Brooke is.

"Hello tutor girl." Brooke giggled and raised an eyebrow waiting to see if Haley would say anything.

"You said you wouldnt call me that for the rest of the night!" Haley groaned and fell next to her.

"Well guess what tutor girl it's 1:41 so technically its the next day." She smirked.

"Your so mean." she laughed and slapped Brooke's thigh.

"Owww!" Brooke jumped up and held down Haley's arms with her knees and got her tickilish spot. Haley started laughing and started thrashing trying to get away. Haley thrusted up her waist to try to push Brooke over her and Brooke just ended up falling flat down on top of Brooke. Brooke just laid on her trying to stop laughing. She looked into Haleys eyes and just lost her breath. Haley noticed Brooke's face and she felt something between them but didnt know what it was, She liked it though. Brooke bit her lip and tried to think if what she was about to do was stupid or not.

_God I love it when she bites her lip, she looks so cute. _Haley thought just watching Brooke's face. Brooke slowly leaned down and pecked Haley's lips, wondering if it would be bad to kiss her more. Haley smiled at her and in that instant Brooke remembered her dream and flashed back to it. "_I love you so much, Haley James." She grabbed Haley's face and kissed her. "I love you too, Brooke Davis."_

"Brooke?" Brooke realized her mouth was open a little and looked back down at Haley who was watching her.

"Whats wrong?" Haley lightly rubbed Brooke's arms. Brooke tried to think of a response other then what her heart was telling her to say but she had to give her heart what it wanted.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I... I love you." She bent down and started kissing Haley's soft lips. Haley pulled back little but couldn't help herself and realized she wanted this more then brooke. She rammed her lips into Brookes sucking and tasting. Brooke took her hand and held Haley's neck then slowly made her hand down to Haley's stomach and put her hand under her shirt. She traced her fingers along Haley's toned stomach and started planting wet kisses down Haley's neck, stopping at spot when Haley let a soft moan slip out. Brooke stayed at that spot nibbling and sucking.

Haley wrapped her hands around Brooke's waist and moved her hands down to Brooke's ass and held on to her. Brooke sat up and staddled Haley's lap still sucking on her neck. She moved her hand farther up and undid Haleys bra and grabbed her chest. Haley let out another moan in Brooke's ear and started nibbling on it. This made Brooke moan and so she stuck one hand on Haleys center over her shorts and started rubbing it. Haley gasped and grabbed onto Brooke burrowing her head into Brooke's neck. Brooke took the hand that was on Haleys center and stuck it under Haleys shorts, making it easier to rub her center. Haley let out a moan into Brooke's neck which gave Brooke the goosebumps. She pumped her fingers in and out of Haley now making Haley moan louder still trying to muffle it into Brooke's neck. Haley shoved her hand into Brooke's shorts and started doing the same. Brooke was so glad to have Haley in her and she bit her lip trying to not let out a moan. Brooke stuck another finger in which made it unbearable for Haley and she released. It sent brooke over the edge and she joined Haley in there exctasy and they both fell back panting and still holding on to each other with sweat sticking them together.

After Brooke's breath was back on pace she looked into Haley's eyes and watched her. Haley was still panting but smiled at her.

"Don't Marry him Hales." She finally said what she had wanted to say since the day she first found out they were engaged. "I love you." Haley pulled herself away from Brooke.

"I...love...Nathan. I'm sorry Brooke I don't love you and I cant believe your trying to ruin my engagement. You did all of this just so you could have Nathan didn't you? you really are a slut." In all of these words Brooke couldnt say anything. Streams of tears just ran down her face and she jumped up.

"How could you ever say that to me Haley! you know I dont like Nathan. I have been in love with you since the day we became friends it just took me a while to realize it. I guess you aren't the girl I thought i was in love with." She ran out of the room grabbing her clothes along the way.

All Haley heard was the door slam.

* * *

no more updates if I dont get lots of reviews for this one.


	5. Looking In The Rain

Peyton woke up to a door slam and opened one eye too see Haley running through the living room to the door that had just slammed. Haley threw open the door and ran out barely being able to shut the door on the way. She didn't even realize it was raining but she didn't care she had to find Brooke no matter whatever it took. She took off running down a long road that didn't have more then tree's. If she got lost then there would be no one around to help but she didnt care. Her clothes were completely soaked after a minute and she was starting to shake from how cold it was but she had to keep looking.

_Please dont let me be going the wrong way, _she thought. She was about to give up but there was a flash of lightning and she saw a slim figure with long drenched haie walking fast, up ahead. She was about to take off after her but a small car pulled up next to brooke and she got in the passenger seat. The car turned around and drove off. Haley couldn't tell the rain and her tears that were falling down her face, apart. She turned around and walked home trying to keep her hopes up so she could keep looking for her.

* * *

"Lucas, I thought about it and i will do this non exclusive thing."

They were back at Lucas place and they were sitting on the bed in the dark. he just looked at her and smiled. He took his hand and ran it through her hair dark brown locks and pulled her close to him. He put her forehead against his then slowly but passionately kissed her. They both eventually had to stop for air and rested their forheads together. He looked into her eyes while she smiled at him. "I missed you pretty girl."

* * *

Haley walked back into the apartment and sat on the couch. Peyton sat up and studied her expression for a minute. "What's wrong Haley?"

"I need to tell you something, Peyton." The door opened and Haley looked up she thought maybe Brooke came back but it wasnt her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lucas said he had to go get Brooke when she called him so I decided to just come home to see you." Nathan walked over to the couch where he still had a little spot to sit that Bevin wasn't completely covering.

"Haley, how bout I round up the troops and get them out of here so you guys can be alone." Peyton looked over at Rachel, Bevin, and Anna who were all still sleeping. She couldn't figure out how because of how much noise there was bt she figured it was because they had been drunk.

"Yeah, thanks Peyton."

Peyton started waking them up and grabbed there stuff and got them awake enough to walk to the car. "Bye Haley, we'll talk later." Peyton ran over and gave her a quick hug.

"Okay, thanks again for last night. I had fun."

"No problem. See you later." Peyton shut the door and you could hear them drive off.

Haley turned to Nathan and for some reason she had enough courage to do what she wanted for once. "I can't do this Nathan."

"Do what?" He looked confused and looked at her.

"I can't... I can't marry you."

"Haley I'm tired so can you stop joking I'm still a little buzzed." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch.

"Nathan..." tears started falling down her face. "I can't." He opened his eyes and looked at her. He jumped up and walked over to her and put his hand over hers.

"Why not?" He could feel his heart beating fast and wanted to be answered immediately.

"I'm in love with someone else." She was trying her best to get it out but she was choking up on her tears.

"Who?" Was all he could ask.

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? of course it matters haley."

"I'm sorry Nathan." She kissed Nathan on the cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

It was daylight by the time Haley figured out where she wanted to go and she knew what she had to do. She got out of her car and walked up to Lucas door to his room and slowly opening it hoping Brooke would be there since he had picked her up earlier. She opened it up she saw Brooke and Lucas in bed together without clothes on.

Brooke opened her eyes trying to adjust to the light from outside and saw Haley. She jumped up but Haley had already shut the door and she could hear the car start. Brooke threw on her clothes and ran outside to Lucas car, she had lost her though. Brooke drove to Haley's apartment and found Nathan sitting on the couch and saw Haley's piano that Nathan had bought for her in two pieces laying on the ground.

"Nathan, what's wrong."

"She left me." His head was in his hands and he didn't look at brooke once.

"What?"

"She said she's in love with someone else."

Brooke opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say. eventually something came out but not loud enough for Nathan to hear.

"She's in love with someone else?"

* * *

I was in a really bad mood so I decided to write even though i didnt get that many reviews for the chapter before this. so i should get lots since i went ahead and wrote a chapter.


	6. It's You

Brooke drove around in Lucas' car while trying to think of where Haley, the only person she loves, could possibly be. She couldn't even process what Nathan had just told her. _"She's in love with someone else._" was it her that Haley was in love with, or was she just getting her hopes up. Brooke remembered Haley was supposed to go in to work today so she decided to head over to Karen's Cafe. She decided to call Lucas while she was on her way.

"Hey, pretty girl."

"Hey Luke."

"Where did you go this morning? I feel like it was a one night stand." He started chuckling.

"Haley walked in on us and I have to find her."

"Okay... so she may be a little scarred but do you have to hunt her down to make sure she's ok?"

"Yeah. She seemed upset because she took off running. It's kind of a long story to get into right now but I called you for a reason. I had to take your car and I need you to call Nathan and take you over here to get it so you can drive it home. He is really upset because Haley canceled the engagement."

"Woah... your kidding?"

"No luke, I'm not. I will try and have Haley take me to her apartment to get my car later. She's mad at me right now though. I'm here so I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and turned off the ignition. She stared at the little cafe that Karen had started years ago. She didn't know how to make herself go in there and try to get the person she loved to understand she made a mistake. She got out of the car and walked up to the door and walked in. She immediatly smelled coffee and she scanned the room of faces to find the one she wanted. Her eyes stopped when she found a face glaring at her, Haley. Brooke walked over to the counter and sat on a barstool. Brooke looked at Haley and had a million thoughts of what she should say going through her mind. She finally opened her mouth to say something but Haley said something first.

"You need to leave, Brooke." Haley was furiousat Brooke but wanted to cry at the same time. She also just wanted to grab Brooke's face and kiss her and have Brooke hold her and tell her she made the right decision to end the engagement, but she couldn't.

"I can't do that Hales. I have made so many mistakes in my life and I have to tell you Haley, this is the biggest one I regret."

"What? What happened with me or sleeping with Lucas after you told me you loved me." Haley whispered so no one else could hear.

"Haley, I do love you, so much. You called me a slut and said I was doing this to be with Nathan and I didn't know what to do without screaming at you to tell you that you were wrong. I knew Lucas wanted to be with me so I ran to him and I shouldn't have." Brooke was trying to respect Haley so she whispered to but if she could we would have yelled how much she loved Haley and wanted to be with her and only her for the rest of her life.

"Brooke I am engaged what else was I supposed to do? I panicked, I have never dealt with this before."

"No your not, I talked to Nathan this morning." Brooke looked her straight in the eye which cause Haley to lose her breath. All Haley wanted to do was grab Brooke's wavy brown locks and kiss those irresistible lips of hers.

"I can't do this." Haley walked out of the cafe with Brooke following her.

* * *

Lucas was driving Nathan's car over to the cafe to get his car. It was hard to even get Nathan out of bed it looked like he had a bad hangover.

"Where is your car even at?" Nathan head in his hands trying to hide from the bright sun.

"Karen's Cafe."

Nathan sat up and looked at Lucas, glaring. "What? No Luke, Haley is there today working. I don't want to see her."

"We're almost there. You don't even have to go in I just want to get out and get my car."

"No Lucas, turn around." He started trying to grab the wheel to turn it and Lucas was trying to push him back.

* * *

Haley ran out onto the sidewalk but Brooke grabbed her arm and slowly let go even though she never wanted to.

"Haley, stop."

"What?" Haley spun around and crossed her arms all Haley could do was hold back her tears and listen to what Brooke wanted to say because she knew Brooke wouldn't give up.

"Haley I love you with everything that's in me and I can't lose you. I'm sorry about what happened with Lucas but your it for me. I don't want anyone else and I will do whatever it takes to show you that"

"Do you know why I ended the engagement Brooke? It's because of you. I told Nathan I was in love with someone else and guess who it was? You. I was looking for you to tell you I loved you to but of course I find you in bed with my best friend."

"Haley..." Tears were speeding down Brooke's face.

"I can't do this right now, Brooke. We can talk later." Tears were now running down Haley's face and she turned around and jumped into the street, running towards her car."

* * *

"Nathan, stop grabbing the wheel!"

"I said turn around."

Lucas was trying to push Nathan back and Nathan looked ahead of the car.

"Look out!"

Lucas grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it but didn't make it in time and crashed into a girl. Lucas looked over to see if Nathan was okay and saw fear in his eyes. He looked ahead seeing a girl laying on the ground not moving. Lucas and Nathan jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

* * *

Brooke couldn't believe what she just saw she took off running to her. She jumped down next to the girl and started crying out and couldn't control her sobs. She fealt like the wind got knocked out of her and she couldn't breathe.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed.

* * *

I only got one review for the last chapter so give me lots of reviews for this one so I know how everyone liked it. The more reviews the faster I update. )


	7. Life Less

Big shout out to GraydonGirl, good supporter.

* * *

Brooke was pacing back and forth in the waiting room with Lucas and Nathan sitting on the couch. She couldn't stop crying and she had to know if Haley was ok. Lucas got up and walked over to Brooke and tried to wrap his arms around her but she tried to push him away.

"Stop it Luke your the one who hit her." She sobbed and he wouldnt budge so she finally let him hold her. She sank into his arms and sobbed.

"Anyone here for Haley James." A doctor was standing there searching the room. Brooke ran over to him and Nathan and Lucas trailed.

"Us." Brooke was shaking and was hoping she wouldn't have to hear bad news.

"Well Haley has a sprained leg and lots of bumps and bruises. She had some internal bleeding but we took care of that. She hit her head and she still hasn't waken up and we are not sure when she will. She just needs about a week of recovering and then she can go back to school." Relief washed over Brooke and she just wanted to see Haley and hold her.

"Can anyone see her?" Brooke had a pleading look on her face.

"One at a time." Brooke turned to face Lucas.

"You can go first." He said. She looked over at Nathan and he shook his head so she followed the doctor back to the room. She walked in and saw Haley laying there looking as lifeless as she did when she first got hit.

"Take your time."

"Okay thank you." She walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. She watched Haley breath and looked at the scratches on her face. Tears rolled down her face as she reached over and grabbed Haley's hand and kissed it. She laid her head on the hand that she was holding. "Haley I'm so sorry, for everything. I love you so much and I can't lose you. Please come back to me. Haley I have messed up so many times and I don't expect you to forgive me for this but if you could just come back you would make me the happiest girl in the world." Brooke could something move and she raised her head and saw Haley slowly open her eyes.

"I love you too Brooke and I forgive you. I just want you to kiss me and tell me everything is going to be okay." Brooke let out a sob and she got up and leaned over Haley. She ran a hand through Haley's hair and slowly planted her lips on Haley's.

Nathan opened the door a little to see if he could talk to her yet and saw Brooke kissing Haley. He froze and didn't know what he should do.

Brooke raised up and just smiled at Haley. "I love you Haley and I want to be with you no matter what."

"I think this next decision will be the best decision I have made in a long time. I want to be with you too. Now give me another kiss." Brooke planted another kiss and then sat down. She laced her their hands and smiled at her.

* * *

Nathan backed up and shut the door. He took off down the hall walking past Lucas. Lucas followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"It was Brooke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley told me she wanted to end the engagement because she loved someone else and It's Brooke."

"No way. How can it be Brooke?"

"I opened the door and they were kissing and said they wanted to be with each other. Sorry man I have to get out of here."

"I think I'll come with you." Lucas stopped and looked down the hall. He just couldn't imagine the girl he had known so long leaving Nathan for a girl. He couldn't believe Brooke was talking about his best friend. The whole thing made his head spin. He turn around and followed Nathan, wanting to get out of there just as bad as Nathan.

* * *

Brooke still had her hands laced with Haley's. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, tutor girl."

"I'm sorry, but Brooke who hit me?" Brooke's smiled slowly faded and she looked down.

"Who was it Brooke?"

"It was... Nathan and Lucas."

"Wha.. what? They must feel terrible, well at least Lucas. Can you go get him?"

"Yeah anything for you." She smiled and walked out the door. She looked in the waiting room and didn't see them. She frowned and walked back into Haley's room. "They aren't there anymore."

"Oh. Maybe he was going to come back later."

"Maybe." Brooke kissed her forehead and laced their hands again. There was a little knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Oh good your awake, you had us a little worried. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better but I'm tuff." The doctor chuckled while flipping papers.

"Well looks like you should be able to leave tomorrow, we just want to keep you overnight for observation to make sure the baby is doing okay." Brooke and Haley looked at each other then at the doctor.

"Baby?"

"Oh you didn't know you were expecting? Yes you're pregnant and the baby is okay for now, I guess you got lucky."

Haley smiled and a tear rolled down her face. She put one hand on her stomach then looked at Brooke. "Yeah I guess I did."


	8. You Have Stolen My Heart

Not getting much reviews... ill take good or bad just want to know what everyone thinks... please leave some reviews.

* * *

Haley didn't get released until the next night and Brooke helped Haley into the car and drove home. Haley didn't say much and just stared out the window at the stars. Brooke looked over at Haley and took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Haley's hand with it. Haley looked over and smiled and laced their fingers.

"Stay with me tonight." Haley said.

Brooke gave her hand a little squeeze and she wanted nothing more then to stay with her but she wasn't sure. "What about Nathan."

"He is staying with Lucas now and I want you with me tonight whether he cares or not." Haley raised Brooke's hand and kissed. "I need you Brooke."

"That's good enough for me." Brooke kissed Haley's hand back.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment and Brooke turned off the ignition. She started to get out and was trying to hurry so he could help Haley out but Haley was already getting out and grabbing at her crutches.

"Haley what are you doing?" Brooke panicked and ran over to her.

"Brooke I can use the crutches to walk. If I don't start doing this by myself then I won't get better."

"You just got out of the hospital." Brooke followed Haley up to the apartment.

"If i need help I'll say something." Haley managed to figure out how to get up the stairs without help and went into the apartment with Brooke following.

"Okay I'm just worried Haley, you really scared me." Haley plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Honestly I'm glad I got hit by the car."

"Haley!"

"Let me finish, If I hadn't I'm sure I would have stayed mad at you forever and we wouldn't be together right now." Brooke sat down next to her and looked at Haley. She had her hair in a messy bun and she didn't have any make up on. This is the time when Brooke thought she was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. Brooke smiled and tucked a stay hair behind Haley's ear. She ran her hand down Haley's face then leaned in and kissed her. Brooke didn't want to stop but it wasn't a lustful kiss it was a tender passionate kiss. Brooke's tongue begged for entrance lining Haley's lips which Haley granted, opening her mouth. Their tongues danced and eventually they had to stop for air. They rested their foreheads against each other. Haley leaned up and smiled at Brooke. "Let's watch a movie."

"Okay." Brooke got up and put in a dvd and got some ice cream for the both of them. Brooke sat against the armrest with her legs on the couch and Haley layed on her inbetween her legs. Brooke gave Haley the ice cream to hold and she wrapped her arms around her making sure not to hit her bruises. They watched the movie and everyone once in a while Haley would feed Brooke a spoonful of ice cream. Brooke decided to do something the next time she got some ice cream so when Haley put some in her mouth Brooke leaned over and kissed Haley putting some of the ice cream into Haley's mouth. Brooke sucked on Haley's bottom lip and leaned back.

"That was the sweetest kiss I''ve had." Brooke said while giggling.

"Me too." Haley smiled and gave her another peck and continued to watch the movie.

Brooke unwrapped her arms from Haley. "Can I have the ice cream I want a couple bites." Brooke had another devious plan. Haley handed the ice cream back to Brooke not even taking her eyes off the t.v. Brooke took a spoonful of ice cream and smiled. She put it on the curve from Haley's neck to her shoulder almost making Haley shoot up into the air.

"Brooke!"

Brooke smiled and leaned towards Haley's ear.

"So I've got you screaming my name already." she whispered in her husky voice. She leaned down and sucked the ice cream off her neck, lapping up the sticky substance. Haley closed her eyes and leaned back enjoying it. Brooke started planting hot open mouthed kisses down Haley's neck and nibbled on Haley's ear. Haley let out a moan and smiled.

"The doctor said I can't be involved in sexual activities for a week."

Brooke laughed at that. "Who said this is sexual activties I was just hungry."

"But your making me want to be in them." Brooke laughed again and pecked her lips then returned to the movie. Brooke was so happy to be with Haley and she never thought she would be in love with a girl, her best friend for that matter.

The movie was over and Brooke turned off the t.v. and they just laid there in the dark. Brooke leaned in and sang a song in a whisper.

_"You have stolen my_ _heart, you have stolen my heart, you have stolen my heart, you have stolen my heart."_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_  
_One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well_

_You have stolen  
You have stolen, you have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart"_

Brooke's arms were now wrapped around Haley's waist again. Haley's eyes were closed with the biggest smile on her face.

"What song is that?"

"Stolen by Dashboard Confessional."

"It was perfect." Haley said running her fingers across Brooke's arm.

Brooke leaned down and pressed her lips agaisnt Haley's and they both moved down farther on the couch so they could lay down. Haley rolled over and layed her head down on Brooke's chest and listened to her breathe.

"You're perfect." Haley said.

* * *

This was my favorite to write. I thought it was cute. please review lovers. hehe._  
_


	9. A New Love

Haley jumped up which hurt where her stitches were at and she sat up sweating and breathing hard. Brooke opened her eyes after Haley jumped.

"Haley are you okay?" Brooke sat up and rested her chin on Haley's shoulder and pecked her cheek. She felt tears running down Haley's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Haley turned and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and nuzzled her face into Brooke's shoulder and let the sobs come out. Brooke reached down and put one arm under Haley's legs and one around her back and pulled Haley onto her lap.

"It's okay, Haley. It's okay."

After Haley could finally talk she took a deep breath. "I had a dream we were in front of Karen's Cafe and I told you I loved you and you told me you hated me and then you kissed Lucas and you guys disappeared and I saw headlights coming at me and a car hit me and that's when I woke up."

"Baby I'm right here and I love you." Brooke kissed Haley's forehead.

"I know I just got really scared." Haley was still on Brooke's lap with er Face burrowed in Brooke's neck.

"I love you so much Brooke Davis."

"Well that's good because I love you too Haley James." Brooke took two finger and lifted Haley's chin up and kissed her. Brooke's tongue traced Haley's lips then entered. She massaged Haley's tongue with her own and then sucked on her bottom lip. She place one hand on her cheek and pulled her lips away.

"I really mean that Haley." she said and then she bit her lip. Haley smiled and gave everything she had to say in that one look.

"Oh Haley..." Brooke smiled a devious smile and ran her hand down her cheek. "...the things I would do to you if you weren't hurt."

"Like last night?"

"Oh last night was only a preview." Haley was about to lean in to kiss Brooke but there was a pound on the front door.

"What the fuck it's only seven." Brooke lifted Haley and moved her onto the couch and walked to the door. When she opened it Nathan was standing there in a drunken state.

"You bitch, your already living with her replacing me." he slurred and had one hand on the door frame to hold him self up.

"Nathan, I think you need to leave." Brooke tried to shut the door but he pushed it back open.

"No you slut. What you finally slept with all the guys in tree hill you decided to move onto the girls?" Haley jumped up with her crutches and used them to get between Brooke and Nathan.

"Nathan please stop."

"No Haley move." He thought he was barely pushing her back but stumbled and pushed her over.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed and tried to catch her before she fell but didnt make it. "Nathan, she's pregnant! Get the fuck out."

"What?" Nathan lost his buzz and tried to comprehend what she just said. Brooke punched him in the nose which he couldn't feel but blood started pouring out.

"I said get the fuck out!" She slammed the door in his face and called Lucas. "Lucas I didn't get a chance to tell you but Haley is pregnant and I need you to meet us at the hospital, Nathan pushed her down." She shut the phone not waiting for his reply and knelt down next to Haley. Haley grabbed her stomach and started crying and screaming.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Brooke it hurts really bad."

"Shit..." She opened the door then picked up Haley and shut the door with her foot. She stuck Haley in the back seat and took off speeding towards the hospital. On their way a cop started following and turned on his lights."Mother fucker i'm not pulling over." She turned into the hospital and pulled up to the emergency lane, Lucas was already there waiting. She jumped out of the car not even bothering to turn of the ignition and ran to the back seat door and pulled it open. She lifted Haley and started to walk towards the door. The cop car pulled up behind her car and he started to get out.

"Lucas I was speeding to get here and he tried to pull me over and I didn't." tears were puring down her face.

"Go Brooke, I'll take care of it." Brooke ran inside the emergency room and ran to the front desk. "I need a doctor!"

"Sorry Ma'am you'll have to fill out the paperwork and then wait your turn."

"Look she's 18 and pregnant and she got pushed down and now she is feeling pain so I need a doctor."

"So it's a teen pregnancy? Sorry prom queen but you don't get special treatment."

"Brooke it hurts." Haley whimpered.

"Okay just a second Hales." Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel walked in the hospital and ran up to Brooke.

"Lucas called and told us what happened. Why haven't you gotten to a doctor yet?" Peyton said.

"This fat chick that probably had a shitty high school life, won't let us back there."

"Come on." Peyton leaded them back there.

"I'm calling security!" The nurse yelled and ran after them.

"Who cares. We need a doctor!" Peyton yelled.

A young guy walked up to them and took Haley from Brooke. "I'm a doctor what's wrong with her?"

"She is pregnant and she got pushed down, she just started screaming and said it hurt really bad."

"Okay i'll take care of your friend. Go back to the waiting room."

the four girls looked over at the nurse, "Slut, bitch, whore, thank you." They all yelled at the same time and they walked off. They sat down in a group and all the girls turned to Brooke looking for answers.

"Okay so we are completely lost B. Davis what's been going on? Lucas only told me about her being pregant and getting pushed down and that's it." Brooke sat there and explained everything from the night of the sleep over to what had just happened.

"Well I don't know who's more of an ass. You for ruining Haley and Nathan's engagement or Nathan for pushing her down." Rachel spat at Brooke.

"Rachel I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't in love with her."

"So you really are in love with her?" Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Absolutely P. Sawyer." Peyton looked passed Brooke which caused Brooke to turn around. Lucas was standing there.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry." She got up and walked over to him.

"No Brooke It's okay. I'm so happy for you guys and I just got all these feelings when I knew you were back in town. I started thinking about how much in love you are with Haley and I've realized who that is for me."

Brooke smiled and hugged him. "So who is this lucky lady?"

"Well for starters she's behind you."

Peyton looked up and her mouth dropped. Lucas walked over to her and kissed her. Brooke jumped up and down and squealed.

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas."

"Haley James?" Everyone's smile faded when they thought about Haley again.


	10. Good News Or Bad News?

So I just got done watching the new episode for season six of one tree hill and i'm completely blown away. I thought i'd add another chapter. I thought it was funny how i wrote the chapter before this one today too and Lucas decided he wanted to be with Peyton. What a coincidence.I was furious when brooke got beat up though. stupid ass of a guy did you guys see the previews for the next show? she had her eyes bruised up. erghh. kay well to the story.

* * *

"Right here." Brooke walked up to the doctor and the group followed.

"Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay follow me, Haley wanted you there when I give her an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay." He said while they walked to Haleys room.

Brooke ran over to Haley and sat on the side of the bed. She hugged Haley and kissed her forehead a few times. The doctor put jelly on Haley's stomach and ran te machine over her stomach.

"As long as there is a heart beat your baby should be fine." He ran it all around her stomach.

_silence._

The doctor sighed and both Brooke and Haley looked at him. "I'm sorry Haley." He turned the machine off. "I'll give you two a minute."

Brooke and Haley both bursted out into tears and held on to each other. They sat there for a few minutes then Brooke got up. "I'm going to go take care of the papers and then take you home." All Haley could do was shake her head. Brooke walked into the waiting room and they all looked at her face for hope. She shook her head no and Peyton got up and hugged her letting Brooke cry out her frustrations. Peyton waved for Lucas to come over and they both held on to her.They were all crying but nothing compared to Brooke and Haley.

"I hate to ask for another favor.."

"Anything." Peyton and Lucas said at the same time.

"Can you take care of her paperwork so I can jsut get her home?"

"Of course." They both hugged her and Brooke went back to get Haley. She was asleep from all of the crying so Brooke just lifted her up and carried her out the same way she brought her in.

* * *

She pulled up to the apartment and carried Haley up to the apartment. She layed her down on the couch and changed into a tank top and some shorts that were in Haley's dresser. She graabed the same for Haley who was still wearing her hospital gown. She took it off Haley and noticed her stitches had been taken out. She guessed they did that while they were at the hospital. She put on the tank top and slid the shorts on her. Haley was awake but she just didn't want to open her eyes.Brooke figured Haley was awake so she leaned over and started planting soft kissed on Haley's neck and nuzzled her face into Haley's neck, letting the tears fall. Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and pulled Brooke in to kiss her. Their lips met and Brooke pulled Haley onto her lap.

Brooke kissed Haley's neck once more and let out a sob.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Brooke looked up and into Haley's eyes.

"Brooke..." Haley leaned in and pressed there lips together. They kissed for as long as they could take. "It's not your fault so don't blame yourself. Besides you can take care of me now." She smiled for the first time since hearing the knock on the door.

Brooke bit her lip and then picked up Haley.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you. I'm taking you to bed."

She set Haley down on the bed and ran back to the kitchen. Haley sat there waiting and when Brooke returned she had ice cream in her hand.

"How is that taking care of me?"

"It cures every broken heart." Brooke took a spoonful out and place it in Haley's mouth. Haley leaned over and shared the ice cream she had in her mouth with Brooke. Haley sucked on Brooke's lips and pushed Brooke back so she was laying down. Haley pulled up Brooke's shirt and hadn't realized Brooke wasn't wearing a bra. She placed some ice cream on her left breast, causing Brooke to gasp, and sucked on it giving a soft nibble to it. She gave the same treatment to the other one. Brooke pulled Haley up to her and ran her hand through her hair, while pressing their lips together. Brooke sat up and sat the ice cream on the night stand.

"It's going to melt." Haley giggled.

"I don't care." Brooke pressed there lips back together and lifted Haleys shirt over her head. She planted soft kisses down Haley's stomach and along her shoulder, stopping at Haley's favorite spot and gave it attention. She pulled down Haley's shorts and massaged her center. Haley let out a moan and rammed her lips into Brooke's and sucked on Brooke's bottom lip. Haley put a Hand on the back of Brooke's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Brooke entered a finger and kept rubbing her center with her thumb.

"Oh god Brooke."

She added another finger and Haleys hips bucked. Brooke kissed Haley's neck and could feel Haley reaching her point. Brooke went faster and Haley reached her point. She let out another moan and Brooke let her ride out every wave of it. Brooke nuzzled her face into Haley's neck and planted a few kisses. Haley kissed the top of her head and laced their fingers.

"Do you think it's okay that I can be so in love and just feel okay with that after everything that's happened?"

Brooke kissed her neck once more and looked up. "Of course."

Haley smiled and watched Brooke breathe. Haley started to sing, "You have stolen my heart, you have stolen my heart."


	11. Therapy

So I'm a tad bit tired of the drama i think i may give one or two chapters full of fun and baleyness. enjoy!

* * *

Haley woke up to a sense of security and warmth. She looked down and noticed an arm wrapped around her waist. She slowly turned trying not to awaken the brunette beauty but she just wanted to see that gorgeous face of hers. She studied her face and how beautiful she was. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Haley wanted to just grab that face of hers and kiss those soft, tender lips. Haley would have if she wasn't so insecure. She didn't want her breath to stink and have some stupid reason why Brooke didn't want to be with her. She knew Brooke enough to know that would never happen but she just wasn't a risk taker. She slowly made her way off the bed and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Brooke started to stir not having warmth agaisnt her. She groaned when she opened her eyes and didn't see Haley. "Hales?"

Haley poked her head through the door and smiled. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Seriously? How could I not wake up with you not being there and not even giving me a good morning kiss?" Brooke pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Awww, sorry tigger I wanted to brush my teeth first." Haley walked over and jumped onto the bed.

Haley winced in pain and grabbed at her leg.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"My leg is still a little sore." Brooke grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her onto her lap.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Well baby, all you need is a touch from my lips and you'll be feeling better." Brooke pulled Haley in and kissed her soft lips then started placing soft kisses down Haley's neck and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"You are so right." Haley started laughing and pushed Brooke back onto the bed and placed her lips onto hers. She tugged on her bottom lip and came up for air.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Brooked whispered into her ear shooting shivers down Haley's spine.

"Well I never could, and you know I think I am feeling better."

"Well how bout you put on that swim suit that I tell you I love every time you wear it and follow me because I have a plan."

"I think this sounds interesting enough to take you up on that offer." Haley slid off her lap and went to change in the bathroom.

"Aww come on Hales, it's not like I've never seen you naked!"

"You know how insecure I am I don't know why you thought I would change in front of you." she said through the door. Brooke didn't like hearing that so she bolted up and swung open the door seeing her with her clothes off.

"Brooke!" she whined trying to cover herself up. Brooke walked over and threw down the clothes in Haley's hands and wrapped Haley's arms around her neck. Brooke wrapped her arms around her waist and planted their lips together. She planted kisses along her shoulder and stopped at her favorite spot. Haley let her head hang back enjoying this letting her insecurities be kissed away. Brooke got close to Haley's ear and whispered in a husky tone, "You are the most beautiful, hot, sexy, person I have ever laid eyes on." Haley laughed trying to focus and come out of her daze. Brooke took a hand and ran her fingers down her stomach and then up to her chest. She leaned down and kissed each one and then Haley's neck. Haley ran her hand through Brooke's hair and pressed there lips together.

"You are the only person that can make me feel okay with myself. I think i could even walk around naked if it was just you and me." she winked at Brooke and placed one more kiss on her lips.

"When then why in the hell have we been walking around with clothes on?" She giggled and started to walk out the door. "I'll let you change and I'll go change into mine."

"The red one!" Haley yelled before Brooke shut the door. Brooke smirked and shut the bedroom door.

* * *

"So what are we doing at your house, tigger?" They both hopped out of the car and Haley led the way to the front door.

"No Hales follow me." She went to the side gate and into the back yard where the pool is. "My parents aren't at home and I locked the front door a couple nights ago."

"Okay, why are we here?"

"Well I thought we could have a party so I invited everyone over but I wanted you to do a little leg therapy before hand." Brooke's cocked an eye brow and brought out the dimples. She slowly started getting into the shallow end, walking her way down to the deep part but enough to just come up halfway on her chest. "It's so cold Hales, why don't you come in here with me and heat me up?" Brooke flashed her dimples at her and then pouted her lips.

"It's cold?" she hesitated before coming remotely close.

"Freezing." Haley bent down to put a finger in the water but Brooke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. They were both underwater and they opened their eyes to see each other looking angelic underwater. Brooke smiled and pulled Haley close she kissed her even though water rushed into her mouth causing them to go up for air. Brooke grabbed Haley's thighs and Haley instinctively wrapped them around Brooke's waist and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. Haley was getting a little turned on by being held like this from Brooke so she un wrapped her legs and stood next to her. She ran her fingers down Brooke's stomach down to the girl's waist band tugging on it causing Brooke to close her eyes.

"Haley?" She grabbed the hand that was grabbing on to her bottoms and pulled it out of the water pressing it to her lips. Haley's mouth dropped and felt a little hurt. "I have just been thinking about how many times we have well you know, done the deed, and I just want to wait a day."

"I don't understand, How could anyone pass up an opportunity on sex? especially Brooke Davis, your hornier then a teenage boy."

Brooke giggled and opened her eyes, resting them on the sight of Haley. "It's just that I want you to know that whatever this is between us, means alot to me and I don't just think it's about sex. I will feel alot better if I do this so you will know how much you mean to me."

Haley felt a little more relaxed knowing it wasn't because she didn't want to. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Haley wrapped her legs around Brooke's waist again and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck."

"When I was with Nathan it took forever for me to be okay with having sex with him, but with you I instantly wanted to and it's not because I wanted you, well partially it was, but I knew I could trust you and I knew you would take care of me. I understand that you want me to know this so we won't but I just thought you should know that." Tears began slipping down Brooke's face.

"I love you so much Hales."

"I love you too tigger." Haley kissed her neck a few times then crashed her lips into Brooke's, giving her a bruising kiss.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

Haley looked down at those cute dimples she adored and the face she loved waking up to every morning. "Move in with me?"

"What?"

"Move in with me and be my girlfriend."

* * *

So I have been dealing with a lot with my family and it's kind of hard to update but I will try my best for my loyal readers! I love reviews and they will give me the inspiration to keep updating! hope you leave some reviews.


	12. Misunderstanding

Sorry for such a long wait on the update. I got a new laptop so I have been trying to get it setup and haven't had time to update and sorry this chapter is so short my next one will probably be longer so I didnt want this one to go on forever and it was a good cut off.

* * *

Brooke's breath hitched and she couldn't get the words out to how much she loved her and wanted to say yes. All Brooke could do was flash her dimples and let a few tears slip down. Haley saw the tears fall and she pulled away.

"Okay, it's okay. I understand you don't want to be with me."

Brooke froze and still couldn't get the words out.

"I guess I have my answer." Haley turned around and started to walk off but Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She pushed there bodies together and rammed their lips into a bruising kiss, letting her know exactly how she feels. Brooke didn't ask for entrance when she slipped her tongue into Haley's mouth. She grabbed Haley's legs and wrapped them around her waist while wading over to the edge of the pool, and pressed Haley's back to the wall of the pool. Brooke ran her fingers over Haley's stomach, lining her toned stomach. She decided to give Haley one last meaningful kiss before she said anything. She pulled her head back and bit her lower lip while running a hand through Haley's hair.

"Haley, you have to know I love you so much." Haley nuzzled her face into the crook of Brooke's neck.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Haley!" She lifted up her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "You think I'm crying because I don't want to be with you? Haley, it's because I have never felt like anyone has ever wanted me the way you do and it makes me feel so good that you want me to be in your life. I was crying because I was happy. They were happy tears." Haley let out a soft giggle and gave Brooke a thankful kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you , Tigger?"

"Nope, why don't you show me?" Haley smiled and ran both hands through her hair planting her lips on Brooke's.

"Did that show you?"

"Hmm I think you could show me a little more." Brooke cocked an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face. Haley giggled and started planting kisses on Brooke's neck giving a couple of nibbles.

"Now that's more like it." She let her head fall back and had her eyes closed. Haley stopped at spots that Brooke would let out a moan causing Brooke's breathing to become ragged.

"Hales," She pulled back, with her eyes still closed. "You're going to make me go back on my decision on waiting for a while. "

"Oh good." She reached forward and planted another kiss on Brooke's neck.

"Haley I know you can't resist me--" She winked and flashed her dimples, " but this is important to me." she said now in a serious tone.

Haley threw her head back and growled in frustration. "Your right tigger you are irresistible but your right I'll wait."

"Good--" She leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, "now then, we need to go buy alcohol."

"Right-- and how do you suppose we do that?"

"It's called a fake id tutor girl."

"Oh, I forgot you had that."

"Yep let's go throw on some clothes and head to the liquor store."

* * *

"God Brooke did you get enough?" She pointed to the mountain of liquor bottles and packs of beer that they had put into boxes.

Brooke frowned as she set the two boxes onto the cashier counter. "No I'm going to have Lucas pick up more, we can only fit these two boxes into my car."

Haley's mouth dropped a little and she just shook her head.

"Well you girls can sure put down a few drinks." The girls attention went to the cashier. The guy started to chuckle when Brooke turned towards him.

"Why are you laughing?" She said while handing him the money and giving him a dirty look.

"Nice hickey." Was all he said. Brooke pulled out her compact and looked at her neck.

"Haley you gave me a hickey! Those stand out on my skin, fuck."

"Brooke!" Brooke looked at Haley whose face had turned bright red. She looked around and there was a few guys staring at them with there mouths open that then turned into smirks.

"Stop staring you pervs!" Brooke handed Haley a box, grabbed the other one and stormed out. "Come on Haley!" Haley followed Brooke like a puppy dog in embarrassment and her face hadn't gotten any lighter.

* * *

Review my loyal readers. hehe.


	13. Meaning

Update time? I think so!! hope you guys enjoy it. Wow so last nights episode was so sad…. Poor Q and Brooke. I wanted to hug her!

* * *

Brooke sat on a chair next to the pool taking in all of the excitement around her. She looked around at all of the people laughing and screaming while being thrown into the pull or playing drinking game. She soaked in the music that was blaring from that speakers that were both outside and inside. It was dark out and she looked up at the stars. She took a deep breath and thought about when Peyton said she wanted her art to mean something and at this moment Brooke finally understood what she meant. She just wanted everything to mean something and when she was with Haley she gave her that feeling that she could do anything she wanted and have it mean something whether it was to them or to the whole world. She suddenly felt a sense of warmth wrap around her arms and breath on her ear.

"You having fun?"

Brooke turned her head to see a smiling face that melted her heart.

"Yeah I was waiting for you."

"Well wait no longer because I'm here." A playful Haley that already had her bikini on, grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to the pool.

"Strip for me tigger." Haley grinned causing Brooke to cock an eyebrow. Brooke reached down and pulled her shirt up halfway when she got pushed backward and before she knew it she was under water. She took it all the way off and felt a big splash next to her. She slowly pulled her self up to the top and took a deep breath. She saw Haley rise next to her and waited till Haley wiped her eyes off.

Haley felt a smack on her arm and she winced grabbing at the red mark on her arm.

"Haley what was that for?"

"Well--" Haley pulled Brooke close and smirked, "I couldn't wait for you to get your clothes off so I wanted to take them off myself--" Haley slid her fingers down Brooke's stomach until she got to the waistband of her shorts and slipped them down, Brooke helped her by wrapping her arms around Haley's neck and lifting her legs up as Haley slipped them off. "And I didn't think it would be a good idea to do it out of the water since only our friends know we are together, hence why I pushed you in." Haley pulled the shorts up and threw them out of the pool.

"Haley I could care less if people know if we are together. You are so important to me and I don't care what people think." Brooke slid her hands around her waist and made way down to her butt, pulling her to where there bodies were pressed together. Brooke placed two fingers under Haley's chin and their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Hey look at those two drunk chicks making out! Oh my god it's Brooke Davis and Haley Scott!"

Brooke pulled away and turned to the guy pointing at them that looked pretty drunk him self. She swam to the edge and pulled herself up. Haley's face turned red after being left there. She thought Brooke had gotten embarrassed and wanted to leave but instead Brooke slapped the guy into sobriety and started screaming.

"Listen up you jack ass--" she started waving a finger in his face pointing at him, "and everyone else who caught a glimpse of that--" she spun around making she had everyone's attention before going on. "Me and Haley--"

"Haley and I." Brooke looked at Haley and rolled her eyes.

"This is not the time Haley!" She spun back around facing the dumb founded 11th grader. "Back to what I was saying. Uh, Haley and I are together and I'm in love with her. We are most certainly not drunk and you can leave my fucking house if you are going to be immature about it. Got it?" The guy shook his head and put a hand on his face, wincing in pain from the slap. Brooke spun around and held out her hands to Haley and when she gratefully accepted, Brooke pulled her out of the pool and laced their hands. "Oh and one more thing-- It's Haley James."

"Okay you guys, enjoy the party." Brooke said, returning to her normal state. They walked inside of the house and everyone returned to the party like nothing had happened. Brooke and Haley walked upstairs and into Brooke's bedroom to find Bevin and skills in there making out.

"Out!" Brooke demanded, she had her finger pointing at the door.

"Aight ma, chill out." Skills and Bevin walked out laughing.

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand again and led her to the bed.

"You looked so hot when you were defending us--" Haley smirked and slid a hand up Brooke's leg. "I almost pounced on you right then and there." Brooke cocked an eyebrow and flashed her dimples. "Too bad I want to wait." Brooke whispered playing along with Haley's game. Haley pouted and moved herself onto Brooke's lap. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Brooke's neck and placed a few kisses on her neck causing Brooke to close her eyes.

"Haley!" She whined and laced their fingers together.

"Okay, Okay! If you didn't bring me up here to make out then why did you bring me up here?"

Brooke smiled and grabbed a notebook. "When I was sitting outside earlier I started thinking about how I want to do something to make my life have meaning and with you I feel like I can do it so I wanted to show you something." Haley smiled at her, placed a kiss on her lips, took the notebook and flipped it open.

Haley's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She looked at Brooke and all she could do for a few seconds was smile.

* * *

Good or bad? lemme know! lemme know!


	14. A New Idea

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My parents are split up and now my sister in law just had her baby. So here's some more Baley fun.

* * *

"Brooke this is incredible!" Haley fingered through the pages in a sketch book.

"I just did it for fun but I think this is what I want as my career."

"These are amazing dresses and outfits, baby."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's arms and rested her chin on Haley's shoulder. She pressed her lips against her neck, then smiled. "You really think so?"

Haley sat the sketch book down and spun around, wrapping her legs around Brooke's waist and her arms around Brooke's neck. "Of course. I really think you should pursue this Brooke."

Brooke ran her hands down Haley's side, sending chills down Haley's spine. "How am I going to do that? It's impossible to have a fashion line when your competing with Gucci and Ralph Lauren and so many other."

"Brooke I know you can do anything you really want to. What if you can get into a fashion school?"

"Hales that sounds like a great idea and everything but…" Brooke bit her lip and looked sad.

Haley ran her fingers through Brooke's hair and pecked her nose. "What's wrong tigger?"

"Well what about us? Are we going to be able to stay together?"

"Well there is a fashion school in New York and I can try to go to NYU."

"What if we can't get in?" Brooke kissed Haley's arm and rested her head on it looking up at Haley with a pout.

"Tigger, I'm going anywhere you are. I want us to be together forever."

Brooke smiled and leaned in catching Haley's lips into her own. She gave her one last peck on the nose before laying Haley down and pulling the blanket over them.

"What about all of the people downstairs?" Haley giggled and snuggled her face into Brooke's neck.

"I know, I just wanted to lay her for a while until you fell asleep and then I'll get them out."

"Your going to leave me?" Haley pouted and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well I haven't hung out with Peyton in a while and I wanted you to fall asleep before I left. If you don't want me to I'll stay." She left a trail of kisses on Haley's collarbone.

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. "No go ahead, just stay with me until I'm asleep."

"Of course." Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's waist and laid her head down, soaking in the smell of Haley that she loved.

* * *

Okay sorry I know this was way short but thought hey little is better then nothing. Ill update tomorrow.


	15. Friends

Ok sorry I didn't update like I said I would but guess what? You know that song called naïve that they played on one tree hill on like season 4 I think well the band that performs that is having a concert where I live so I'm going to see them tonight and I'm so excited! Aghhh I just found out the concert is canceled. Luke's sick.

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke slapped Peyton's butt and grabbed a beer.

"Hey B. Davis-- where's your other half?"

"In my bed."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Oh I should have known considering we're at a party and well-- you're Brooke Davis." Brooke slapped her arm causing Peyton to wince and laughed.

"Hey I resent that, I told her I wanted to wait now."

"Oh wow-- Brooke Davis really passing up a chance of sex?"

Brooke scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms. " Will you stop saying that? I'm a different person now!"

* * *

Haley started rolling around trying to find a good position but couldn't fall back asleep when Brooke got up. She didn't want Brooke to know she woke up because she knew Brooke would feel bad and stay with her. She heard a light knock on the door and the door opened and a tall figure stood in the light. She couldn't see the face but she knew who it was, she could recognize his cologne from anywhere it was her favorite on him.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"Haley--" He stumbled over to the bed and sat down. "I'm so sorry for everything I have done. I knew that while we were engaged we were falling apart but I tried to put up a front and I shouldn't have. I actually wasn't surprised that you fell in love with someone else but with Brooke it just blew me away. I couldn't control my rage and drinking and ended up killing our baby." Haley sat there quietly and slowly laid a hand on Nathan's back which he immediately crumbled into tears at the touch. She turned him around and hugged him.

"Nathan what you did was completely wrong and I tried to hate you for it but I can't do that. We just have to move on and learn from our mistakes. We have both made mistakes which led us here and I can only hope that we can just let it go and be friends before it destroys us."

"Do you really think we can be friends?"

"If it's really what we want, and I know I want to be friends with you. We have so much history that it would hurt me if I didn't have you to talk to."

"Alright I want to be friends too."

* * *

"Okay, I'll stop with the jokes." Peyton smiled.

"Thanks. So how are you and Lucas? I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to you about it."

Peyton's face lit up when she heard the word Lucas. "It's amazing-- I'm so in love with him, it's ridiculous."

"No It's not. I know how much you loved him and I'm happy for you and him."

"Thanks. You don't know happy I am that I can have him and still be friends with you."

"I am too, besides love triangles are so last season." Peyton laughed.

"Speaking of love why are you making Haley wait to get into your pants?" Peyton winked and took a sip of her beer.

"Well I mean we have done stuff but then I realized how much I love her and I want her to know it too so I don't want her to think that, that's all I want from her."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and took a second before saying anything, "But don't you think she can tell that you do? I mean she was with Nathan and knew that he loved her and fought anyone who thought differently and she is doing the same with you so don't you think she knows? Otherwise I doubt she would be with you."

Brooke crossed her arms and sighed. She bit her lower lip and looked at Peyton. "Maybe your right. I've just been so stressed about the whole Nathan thing and I just want her to know I love her and don't want to lose her."

Peyton rubbed Brooke's arm, "She--"

"Hey guys look!" everyone including Peyton and Brooke looked at Tim who was holding a cassette tape. "When I picked up Nathan to bring him here I swiped some porn!" He popped the cassette in and pressed play.

"Nathan's here?" Brooke filled with anger was going to go look for him but she heard Peyton's voice and it wasn't coming from her, it was coming from the T.V. They both walked over to the screen and watched.

"This isn't porn dim." Brooke smacked Tim on the back of his head. The tape was playing a video that Peyton recorded of Nathan playing basketball.

* * *

"Hey look it's a video of Nathan and Peyton."

Haley and Nathan both looked at each other. "Tim!" Nathan got up and sighed. "Wanna go see what video he took from my house?"

Haley got up and followed him, "Sure."

* * *

The recording changed and it was now showing Nathan leaning over someone kissing them. "Oh my gosh it's Nathan and Peyton having sex." Peyton's eyes widened and she ran to the T.V. "Turn it off!"

She stopped when Nathan leaned up and it wasn't a blonde girl, it was a brunette and her name was Brooke Davis. Haley walked behind Nathan and decided not to look. "No it's Brooke and Nathan!"

Haley's mouth dropped and she looked at Brooke. Fury burned her face and she took off to the car. Brooke saw her and wanted to run after her but saw Peyton staring at her. She walked slowly over to Peyton in shame. "Peyton I--" and a fist came flying at her, hitting her squarely in the eye.


	16. Apologies

Still don't know if they are going to reschedule that kooks concert….. I am going to see Gavin Degraw though! I cant wait..

* * *

Brooke sat with her back against Haley's bedroom door and she had an ice pack that she held against her eye. "Haley….. Please come out." She whined like a little kid. The door opened fast and Brooke fell backwards, she laid there and looked up at Haley and pouted. "I'm sorry Hales."

"That face isn't going to work this time." She walked away and headed to the kitchen, Brooke jumped up and followed.

"I--"

"Were you ever going to tell me you slept with my husband?"

Brooke frowned and followed Haley as she made coffee. "Honestly no-- Haley I was a different person back then and you guys weren't together when it happened and anyways you aren't together now."

"I want a list."

"A list of what?"

"Everyone you've slept with?"

"Haley none of them matter a lot of them were just stupid one night stands."

"A lot? Brooke how many have you slept with?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Brooke, I want the list." Haley slammed down her cup and walked out the door.

* * *

Brooke was laying down on the couch holding two pieces of paper waiting for Haley to come home. There was a door at the knock and Lucas walked in.

"Hey how are you and Haley doing?"

"Well-- she's talking to me but she walked out this morning and hasn't come back."

"Well I don't think she will for a while since she is decorating for prom."

"Prom? Oh shit I forgot all about prom-- I'm supposed to be helping decorate."

"Yeah Peyton told me she had to go this morning."

"Great I get to deal with two pissed off people. How is she anyway?"

"She was still mad when I left her last night."

"Ya think?" She pulled the bag of frozen vegetables away from her eye to show him the bruise.

"Ouch."

"Yeah well I think I better get going." Brooke hugged him and hey both walked out getting into there cars.

* * *

Nathan walked up to Haley and took a deep breath for speaking to her. "Haley I'm sorry."

"It's okay Nathan I know your sorry."

"Wait-- your not mad?"

"I was but I'm trying to let it go. I just don't want to keep this thing going between us to where we keep fighting."

Nathan smiled and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. It didn't bother Haley it just felt like they used to be.

"Well I better go make my round of apologies."

"Alright. Have fun."

* * *

Brooke walked into the decorated gym and grabbed some decorations to pick up. Peyton walked behind her and the three girls next to her and tagged each girls head saying, "duck duck duck," until she got to Brooke and said, "Bitch."

"Peyton I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize because I don't want to hear it."

"Why are you so mad you guys were broken up?"

"You knew we broke up all the time!"

"Yeah that was your relationship a bunch of meaning less one night stands thrown together."

"Now your describing your life with every guy in Tree Hill, oops I guess I should add girls to that list now-- oh but wait you cut her off didn't you? Maybe that's why she doesn't want to be with you now."

"How do you know she doesn't want to be with me?"

"I just saw her and Nathan hug and he kissed her."

Peyton stormed off leaving the rest of her decorations she was assigned to do for everyone else.

* * *

Haley looked over and saw Brooke looking at her, she looked like she was holding back tears. Haley made her way over to her but didn't act any less angry with her.

"Did you write the list?"

"Yeah." Brooke handed her two pieces of paper folded, causing Haley to look at her in confusion. "One's a list of every person I have ever slept with and the other is a list of the only person that mattered. You choose which one you want to read, but I guess neither really matters now does it? I'll go to prom with mouth." Brooke let the tears fall and before Haley could say something Brooke took of, trying to get out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

Haley walked into prom with Lucas.

"Thanks for being my date, I'm just sorry it turned out like this. I wonder why Peyton didn't want to go."

"I think she just didn't want to deal with anyone but I just got a text from her and she said she is coming she is just running late."

"Oh that's good. Well at least one of us will have a date."

"Speaking of--" They both watched Brooke and Mouth walk in together. "Why don't you just fix things with Brooke and you guys will be together for prom."

"That's the thing--" Haley saw Brooke glance at her so she looked away and turned her focus on Nathan. "Me and Nathan are doing really good and I'm starting to feel like maybe we can work."

"Seriously Haley? You want to take a chance on putting yourself through that again?"

"Well he seems like he has changed but I don't know.

* * *

"So Brooke I'm glad you asked me to prom but why didn't you ask Haley?"

Brooke looked as Haley and saw her watching Nathan, which made her heart sink.

"Because Peyton told me she saw Nathan kiss her and look, she can't stop looking at him and will barely look at me."

"Well maybe she just misses him but still wants you."

"I don't know mouth, I think she wants to be with him."

"Well this is prom Brooke, and we are at least going to try and have a good time. May I have this dance?" He held out his hand which she happily accepted, they headed to the dance floor and danced to good vibrations by gym class heroes.

* * *

Haley watched Brooke dancing and seeing her smile just made her melt.

"What am I going to do Lucas?" She looked at Brooke dancing with mouth and then over to Nathan dancing with a Junior girl.

"I think you should decide right now who you want to spend this moment with and go ask that person to dance. It may not seem like a big deal to ask but it's who you would rather be with and you will have your answer."

Haley knew who she wanted to dance with instantly she just had to get over the fact that this was going to be the final decision.

"Thanks Luke." He smiled at her and patted her hand. She took a deep breath, got up and walked to the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hey, Can I cut in?"


	17. Fighting For Each Other

I didn't like how I wrote that the very ending of that last scene so I'm going to rewrite it and put it here. I will delete it from the other chapter and replace it so I don't confuse future readers.

* * *

Haley knew who she wanted to dance with instantly she just had to get over the fact that this was going to be the final decision.

"Thanks Luke." He smiled at her and patted her hand. She took a deep breath, got up and walked to the person she needed to talk to.

"Hey, Can I cut in?"

"Sure Hales." The younger girl stepped away from Nathan, and Haley took her spot.

* * *

Brooke scanned the room and didn't see Peyton anywhere.

"Where is she?" Brooke said, whispering to herself.

"Where's who?" Mouth asked. They were now sitting down at a table drinking a very spiked punch.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I said that loud enough for anyone to hear me. I was just wondering where Peyton is."

"I don't think she's here, I saw Lucas walk in with Haley."

Brooke frowned and then had an idea. She slowly ran her fingers down Mouth's arm and put on her famous Brooke Davis up to no good, face.

"Hey Mouth can I borrow your car? He rolled his eyes and handed her the keys.

"Take it easy on the turns!" He yelled as she took off.

* * *

Brooke knocked on the front door and rang the door bell. "Come on Peyton I know you're here, your car is in the driveway." Brooke remembered the spare key at the back of the house and ran to it. She unlocked the door and let herself in. Brooke searched the entire house and there was only one place left, the basement. Oh how she hated that place and of course the door was open and she could hear sounds coming from down there.

"Fine! Hide in your creepy basement because you know I hate it Well that's just too bad! I'm coming down." She lifted up the bottom of her dress, hoping to not get anything on it and made her way down the steps. There was Christmas lights put along the walls and she could barely make out Peyton sitting in a chair. She heard a groan and saw she was tied up and had cloth tied around her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Look out!" Peyton tried to scream but a mumble that Brooke could barely understand came out.

"What Peyton, what!?" She felt someone grab her from behind and a cold piece of metal, press up against her neck.

"Looks like you came back to kiss me again."

* * *

"I just wanted to talk to you about us."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up in hope, "I didn't know there was an us."

"Well, we are friends."

"Oh, ok." Nathan shook his head and a hint of sadness played on his face.

"I just want you to know I always want to be friends and I know I hurt you but I really do love Brooke and I hope eventually you can accept that so I don't hurt you again." She ran her hand up and down his back that she knew always comforted him.

"I accept it, I was just hoping maybe I could win you back but I know you love her and I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too, Nathan. I mean that, I hope you can find someone else."

He smiled at her and tried to hold back the tears. That was the biggest reason he loved her, no matter what he did she would get over it and have such a grace about it.

"Go be with her, Haley James."

Haley smiled and turned around, Brooke was no where to be found. Haley walked over to Mouth. "Where is she?"

"She went to go find Peyton and make her come here. I think she will be back later so if you want to hang with me you can."

"Okay, thanks Mouth." _That's the girl I love, always trying to make other people happy even when they are mad at her._

* * *

Brooke woke up feeling groggy and she felt like someone threw a brick at her face. She could feel blood runny from her nose and when she tried to wipe it off she realized her hands were tied behind her back. She looked up and squinted her eyes trying to make out her surroundings.

"Brooke." She could hear someone saying her name but she couldn't make anything out.

"Brooke, look at me." Brooke turned to her left and saw the blonde trying to get her to focus. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been talking about prom since we were little, I know something was wrong."

"So you told someone?"

Brooke paused for a second, "No."

Peyton rolled her eyes and groaned.

"At least I came."

"You should have told somebody!"

"That is your problem you are so ungrateful!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, bitch!"

Peyton glared at her, "I hope he kills you first."

"That's a good idea." Peyton and Brooke turned there heads to the voice in fear. Derek walks slowly over to them and plays with his blade.

"I saw you two fighting this morning and I want to get her back for you Peyton--" He bent over and smelled her hair taking in her Cherry Blossom scent. "I finally found the way to show you how much I love you." He took his knife and slashed it across her stomach and watched the blood drip, she screamed in agony.

"Fuck you, pervert." She said in her husky low voice.

His eyes twitched as the anger rose in him and he punched her on the jaw causing her chair to go backwards, taking her with it.

Between the pain from being punched earlier to getting punched right then, the cut on her stomach, and the chair digging into her hands that was behind her, Brooke couldn't keep from screaming.

"Time to finish you off."

"Wait baby--" Peyton got his attention and tried to look as happy and flirty with him as she could even though she wanted to get sick. "Let me finish her off?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Well do I look mad about everything you just did to her? No, I want to finish that bitch off and then we can go up to my room." He walked over and untied her slowly giving her the knife.

"You said I was a back stabbing bitch, you never knew how right you were." She lifted the knife and turned around stabbing Derek with it and pushing him to the ground. She ran over to untie Brooke while he moaned in pain. She lifted Brooke out of the chair and looked for a different weapon. Derek got up and pulled the knife out of his shoulder and ran at Peyton.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed and covered her and Derek stabbed Brooke in the arm. Brooke pulled the knife out of her arm as fast as she could before Derek could do anything else and stabbed him in the chest as many times as she could. She knew he was eventually dead but she still held him up and punched him in the face until she eventually dropped him and then she fell to the ground, not being able to endure the pain anymore.

Peyton ran to her, still in shock and grabbed her. "Brooke!"

* * *

Haley was laughing with Lucas and Mouth until her cell phone started ringing. She answered it when she saw Peyton's name on the id.

"Hello? Peyton what's wrong? Emergency room? Is she okay? Ok I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Lucas we have to go, it's Peyton and Brooke."

* * *

So Im sorry I havent been updating much but this seems long so I hope you enjoy. P.s. reviews make me smile.


	18. Close Observations

Thanks for all of the reviews and support! I love love love you guys.

* * *

Haley walked into room 323 to see a frightened blondie sitting in the dark at Brooke's bedside, with her head in her hands.

"Peyton?" The blonde looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Haley and let out some of her tears that she had been trying to hold in. Once Haley calmed her, they sat in the two chairs next to the bed. Haley tried to hold back her tears when she turned and saw a motionless Brunette with a bruised eye, and blood stains below her nose. The image of Brooke became blurry as tears filled her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and took Brooke's hand into her own. They were bruised and cut as well.

"Peyton what happened?" Haley asked while not taking her eyes off of Brooke.

Peyton took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember Derek?"

Haley could picture him and remembered Peyton telling her about the attack.

"Yeah."

"He didn't go to prison, Haley. I was tied up in the basement and Brooke found me and well as you know, it didn't go well."

"Tell me everything he did to her."

Peyton bit her lip and rested her hand on Haley's shoulder. "Hales--"

"Tell me, Peyton." She had a cold tone in her voice as the anger rose in her and she wanted answers.

Peyton took another deep breath and put her hand back down. "He punched her in the face which knocked her out and then he tied her up--" Peyton took a second to let out a sob and calm herself down, "When she woke up he was telling me he was trying to show me how much he cared about me and he cut her on the stomach and she pretty much said fuck off so he punched her in the face and her chair went back and the chair was on her hands so that's why they are cut and bruised." Peyton could now hear sobbing so she stopped.

Haley leaned down and lightly placed small kisses on Brooke's hand and up her arm. She stopped and watched the woman she loved, breathe. She leaned over and kissed the cheek that wasn't bruised. She ran her hands through Brooke's hair and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'm here now baby. I'm not going anywhere." She sat back down and grabbed Peyton's hand and held it. "Is that all that happened?"

"Well I stabbed him in the shoulder and untied her but he was running at me with the knife and she jumped in front of me and the knife went in her arm. She pulled it out and stabbed him until she dropped him and fell to the ground. She saved me, Haley."

Haley gave a small smile while the tears fell from her eyes. "That's my girl."

* * *

The sun was starting to rise and Haley had her head resting on the bed with their fingers in twined. The nurse said only one of them could stay then night so Peyton left to go change out of her prom dress, that had Brooke's blood all over it, and an outfit for Haley to change into, who still had her prom dress on as well. She had her eyes closed and started humming a song that was stuck in her head. She finished the song and let some of her tears fall from her eyes and soak into the hospital bed.

"You have stolen my heart." It came from a husky voice that made Haley shoot up. She looked into those Beautiful brown eyes and sighed.

"Brooke."

"Water?" Haley laughed and gave her a sip of water.

"I heard you humming."

"I was so scared you weren't going to wake up."

"I was scared that I wouldn't get to see your gorgeous face again, Tutor girl."

"I love you, Brooke."

"You do?" Brooke looked at her in hope and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley jumped up and pressed their lips together and then placed small kisses on Brooke's Neck and cheek, making sure not to kiss her bruises. Brooke closed her eyes trying to take in the moment. She had been so scared Haley wanted Nathan and That she had ruined her chance of love.

"Your gettin' kinda frisky, aren't yah?" Haley looked up at her and smiled when she saw those famous dimples and her eyebrow cocked up. Brooke scooted over as slowly as she could but still winced at the pain in her stomach. She opened one eye and patted the bed, wanting Haley to join her. Haley had an idea to make her smile so she pulled Brooke's blanket down and lifted her shirt, placing light kisses from the top of her stomach, slowly to just above the wound. She felt goose bumps rise on Brooke's skin and saw Brooke close her eyes.

When Brooke opened her eyes she saw a very naked Haley standing in front of her. "Okay now you really need to get in bed with me." Haley smiled and pulled her self up and laid next to Brooke, allowing her to rest her head on Haley's shoulder while she ran her fingers through Brooke's brown locks.

"This is turning me on and I can't even move." Brooke whined while she looked up at Haley and stuck out her lower lip.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to Brooke myself."

* * *

Ha, I thought that was a funny ending. It's late and I'm wiped so goodnight. Review my loyal readers. -hugs-


	19. Car Ride

Bought the Gavin Degraw ticket and didn't go.. Shoot me.

* * *

Haley pushed the wheel chair out to the car and helped Brooke into the car.

Haley took a deep breath and sighed, "You know, I wish we could just have some time where one of us wasn't hurt or mad at each other."

"I know. Haley--" She winced in pain as Haley helped her in and it hurt her stomach.

"You okay?" Haley grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it to help. Brooke took a second and let out a breath.

"Yeah, still a little sore."

"Those meds should kick in, in about half an hour. So what were you saying?"

Brooke looked down and played with a string on her sweat pants. "It doesn't matter."

"Tigger, everything you say matters to me." Haley grabbed the hand that Brooke was pulling the string and laced their fingers.

Brooke bit her lip and looked into Haley's eyes as if searching for an answer. "Do you think we are going to make it past everything and just be able to be together?"

"I really do." Haley ran her other hand through Brooke's hair and caught Brooke's lips into her own. Brooke deepened the kiss by placing her hand on the back of Haley's neck. After they both had to stop to breath they pulled back and Haley smiled causing Brooke to show her dimples.

"Have I told you I love you today, tigger?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Why don't you remind me?"

Haley leaned in close to Brooke's ear and whispered, "I love you more than you know."

"Oh I think I remember." Brooke pecked her and Haley turned around to go to the driver's seat when she saw two girls staring and giving them dirty looks. Brooke figured Haley would just be her usual self and get embarrassed and hurry to the driver's seat but this time she didn't. Haley flipped them the bird and yelled, " I love her!" and slammed the door shut. When Haley sat down and started the car all Brooke could do was smile at her. She grabbed Haley's hand and held it, while looking out at the girl's expressions.

"Haley James, you just made my day."

* * *

It was quite a drive trying to get home when Brooke started getting hyper and acted as if she was drunk.

"Tutor girl, let's go get Peyton!"

"Brooke, I think we just need to get you home for now."

"No!" She whined like a little kid, "I want Pey Pey now!"

"Fine! I'll call her and tell her to get ready."

"Yay!" Brooke smiled and started chanting, "Peyton, Peyton, Peyton!"

* * *

Haley pulled up to Peyton's house and Peyton got in the passengers seat.

"Why is she in the back?"

"I thought she was going to jump on me or distract me while I was driving." Peyton busted into laugher and turned to Brooke who was staring at her.

"What's your name?" Brooke asked her while playing with her hair. Peyton looked at Haley with a confused look.

"I think she took too many drugs." Haley shrugged and pulled out of the driveway, heading to the apartment.

Peyton turned back to Brooke and smiled, "My name is Peyton."

Brooke tapped her lips and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't like that name. How about-- Brooke. Yeah, your name is Brooke."

Peyton laughed and shrugged, "Okay."

The car started slowing down, causing Haley to panic and she pulled over.

"Brooke! Did you forget to fill up the car when you drove to put up decorations?"

Brooke leaned forward and stared at Peyton, waiting. "Brooke, she asked you a question." Brooke said.

* * *

Hah another funny ending. Wanna make me happy and leave reviews. I love you guys.


	20. Playing The Game

I haven't really had any inspirations to get this chapter going. Im thinking about ending it. I definitely need some reviews with some ideas or feedback.

* * *

Brooke woke up in some familiar surroundings and took in the sunlight that had woken her. She snuggled into Haley's pillow and blanket and breathed in Haley's scent.

"Look's like somebody finally woke up. Did your meds finally wear off or are you just tired from last night? Oh but wait you slept in the car while Peyton and I had to walk to the gas station and get gas." Haley was at the door with her arms crossed.

"_Brooke! Did you forget to fill up the car when you drove to put up decorations?"_

_Brooke leaned forward and stared at Peyton, waiting. "Brooke, she asked you a question." Brooke said. Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes and got out of the car locking it so Brooke couldn't get out. _

"_Wait where are you guys going? Please don't leave me. Guys!" She started banging on the window as they walked away._

"_Come on, I think there's a gas station up this street." Peyton said, leading the way. _

_They made their way up to the gas station with a gas can that they kept for emergency's and looked at a deserted store._

"_Are you kidding me?" Peyton groaned and started to turn around to walk back to the car._

"_Wait, look. There's a truck parked over there." Haley ran to it and looked in the back. "Yes!" she pulled out a hose and put one side in the truck and started sucking on the other side to get gas to come out. Peyton walked up to her and smirked._

"_Your good at that but I guess you won't need those skills anymore." Haley gave her a glare until she felt liquid hitting her mouth and she spewed it out. She quickly put the hose into the can and smiled. _

"_It worked!"_

_They had about enough to get them home when they heard a bang that sounded like someone shot a pistol into the air. They looked at each other in horror and took off running. _

"_Who's out there!"_

_Peyton and Haley frantically jumped in the woods and ducked. The truck started and slowly drove right by them. _

"_Get back." Peyton whispered as she pulled Haley back, not realizing that they were on a hill and they both went flying backwards. They both rolled down the hill, hitting many sticks and rocks on the way. They finally came to a stop and Haley glared at Peyton. Peyton began to giggle as she spotted Haley, looking like a short mad person with sticks stuck in her hair and mud on her face. _

"_Now we have to go back up there, get the gas and find the car." Haley shot up and stormed off._

Brooke groaned and poked out her bottom lip. "Sorry Hales I guess I forgot to fill it up."

"Yeah well your lucky your hurt or else I would beat you." She slowly made her way to the bed and slunk into the bed connecting her lips to Brooke's.

"You wouldn't beat me, you love me." Brooke whispered in her husky voice.

"Well I'm glad your getting back to your playful self."

"Oh you don't know how playful I am." She slid her hand down Haley's stomach and made her way under her shirt, softly gliding her hand up her back, causing Haley's breath to hitch.

"I wouldn't want you to get riled up." Haley said after swallowing. She raised up her shirt and took it off, casually throwing it to the floor. Brooke bit her lip, anticipating what was about to happen. Haley slowly pulled down her shorts and threw them on the floor next to her shirt, all she had on now was her lacy lingerie. She caught Brooke's lips with her own causing Brooke to moan into the kiss and she quickly put a stop to it.

"Like I said--" She sat up and started to walk away, "I wouldn't want to get you riled up."

"But--"

"I'm going to go take a shower." She walked off while smirking, she was starting to have fun playing Brooke's games with her.

All Brooke could do was lay back and groan as she heard the water turn on.

"Fuck you, Derek."

"Is he bothering you still?"

Brooke looked up to find a blonde standing at the door.

"Hi Peyton."

"I Thought my name was Brooke?" Brooke cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night-- It's a long story." Brooke had difficulty remembering the night before. "Anyways why were you cursing Derek?"

"Because--" She whined thinking back to Haley, "I have my girl and I want to play with her too."

"Ew, too much info. Okay so don't think about it, you only have a week until you get your stitches out."

"What!? I have to wait a whole fucking week?"

"What's the big deal? You were making her wait anyways."

"That was until she started stripping and teasing, strip teasing."

"So, your Brooke Davis. Beat her at your own game. I mean that's what your good at."

"You are so right." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Well I also came to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"Well after this whole thing with Derek, Lucas and I have gotten even closer and we have realized we don't want to ever be apart."

"Okay? Are you ever? Your practically joined at hip."

"Brooke I'm trying to be serious." Peyton didn't laugh at her jokes, causing Brooke to pay attention.

"Oh god. What's going on?"

"We are engaged. We aren't going to get married until after graduation."

Brooke sat in shock and zoned out.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad about what?" Haley walked in with just a towel on causing Brooke to come out of her daze. For the first time in her life she couldn't get words to come out of her mouth.

_

* * *

_

_This was completely random haha I just didn't know what else to write but I hope you like it._


	21. Surprise?

* * *

"Brooke?" Peyton had a worried look on her face. Brooke looked past Peyton and saw Haley open her towel and flash her, which she knew would get her attention. Brooke's mouth dropped and she smiled. She turned back to Peyton and hugged her. "Of course I'm not mad. I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer."

Peyton sighed in relief, "I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

Brooke shrieked in excitement, "Really?

"Of course, and Haley I want you to be my bridesmaid."

"Wait--" Brooke froze and pulled back, "I have to make your dress!"

"Oh-- Okay as long as it's casual with an edge."

"Done." Brooke squealed again and clapped her hands in excitement.

"But NO feathers!"

"Done."

"Alright well I'm meeting Lucas at Karen's Café for lunch."

"Oh how big is Karen now?"

"Pretty big, she should be having the baby within a couple of weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah well I'm going to head out but if you guys want to come, you can."

Haley looked at Brooke too see if she would feel like it or not.

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "Yeah that sounds fun and I need to get out of this apartment."

"Alright I guess we'll meet you over there."

"Okay see you in a little bit." Peyton walked out and they heard the front door close.

Haley walked by Brooke to get to the dresser and Brooke grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her lap.

"Brooke, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Your not going to hurt me, your going to make me better." Brooke put her hand on the back of Haley's neck and pressed their lips together. Haley ran her hand through Brooke's soft brown locks and pecked her lips one more time before getting up. Brooke groaned and slowly got up.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Tigger."

"Fine, but you know you can't deny me when I ask you to help me take a shower." Brooke led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "In you go." She pointed at the bathroom while looking at her.

"I just took a shower."

"You don't want to take another one?" Brooke lifted her shirt up to reveal her exposed chest, she didn't have a bra on. She slid down her shorts and tossed them, all she had on now was black lacy thong.

Haley swallowed and dropped her towel and stepped into the warm water. "I was just saying I had already taken one but I'll take another one if that's what you want."

"Oh sure." Brooke smirked, she loved being able to get Haley all hot and bothered. Brooke stepped into the shower and bit her lip, knowing that Haley loved when she did that.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" She looked down at her thong and tried not to blush.

"Well I'm not supposed to bend down and those are a little harder to get of then those loose shorts, so I thought maybe you could help me."

Haley took a deep breath and lightly touched Brooke's stomach slowly making her way down to the lacy material. She slowly slid them down causing Brooke to get the goose bumps. When she pulled them all the way down Brooke stepped out of them and Haley threw them on the bathroom floor. Haley rose up and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. It was like Haley needed Brooke's lips to breath and she didn't want to stop, but eventually they both had to stop for air.

"You know, you're getting a lot more comfortable with getting in naked in front of me."

"I figured I had to since your always trying to get my clothes off of me." Haley winked causing Brooke to show her dimples in that gorgeous smile that Haley loved.

"Let's get this shower going." Haley grabbed the shampoo and conditioner in one and poured some into her hand. She rubbed it into Brooke's wet hair and started massaging it in. Brooke closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haley, resting her head on Haley's shoulder as she washed it out. Haley reached over, grabbed the body wash and poured in On Brooke's back. She rubbed it over her stomach as Brooke pulled back to let her, going around the wound. She had Brooke's back facing the water so she didn't get water on her stitches. She got water in her hands and wiped the body wash off her, She leaned back up and Brooke placed her arms around her again and nestled her face in the crook of Haley's neck. Brooke began places soft kisses on her neck. Haley took a deep breath and turned off the water, she slowly lifted Brooke up a carried her to the bedroom. She laid her on the bed and leaned over her, in between her legs. Their lips smashed together in a heated kiss and Brooke moaned into it just wanting Haley so bad. Brooke wrapped her legs around Haley's waist as Haley rubbed her fingers over Brooke's heat. Brooke let out a louder moan and sucked on Haley's lips. Brooke's tongue slid along Haley's lips, begging for entrance that Haley quickly granted, their lips massaging each others. Brooke's stuck one of her legs in between Haley's and pushed it up to let Haley grind on it as Haley entered two fingers in Brooke while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Haley moaned as she rocked on Brooke's knee causing them both to get heated up faster and they both started panting and moaning, louder and louder. They both finally came to their destination as each other's names came out of their mouth's. Haley's body weakened and she collapsed onto the bed next to Brooke. Brooke rolled over and laid on Haley as they both tried to get their breathing back on rhythm.

"We're going to be late."

* * *

I'm sure you guys were waiting on this haha. hope you liked it and please review my loves.


	22. Under Better Circumstances

I'm not going to lie, it bothered me last night when Lucas called Peyton pretty girl. That was his and Brooke's thing. Hmph.

* * *

Brooke and Haley walked casually up to the café to find a table of friends waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Lucas watched the two girls that had smirks plastered on their face's.

"Well--" Brooke started while sitting opposite Peyton with Haley joining next to her, "I am still a little sore plus I needed to take a shower, a long one." Brooke glanced at Haley, giving her a wink while flashing her dimples.

"Well as much as I don't need to know what your talking about, it's good to see that smile again, Brooke Davis."

"Thanks. It's good to see you guys under better circumstances."

"It's Tree Hill, there will probably never be a time where we will get to hang out under normal circumstances." Lucas joked as Karen walked over to the group of teenagers.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have French toast and orange juice, and she'll have eggs over easy with orange juice too." Haley piped in.

"Hmm, somebody knows me too well?" Brooke smirked, loving the fact that Haley knows what she likes.

"Of course I do." They both laughed as they handed their menu's to Karen.

"And we'll both have French toast and coffee."

"Alright, you guy's have fun." Karen walked to the back of the café, Haley watched her. She hadn't talked to her since everything with Nathan happened.

Haley placed her hand on Brooke's and leaned in close to Brooke's ear, "Do you mind if I go to talk to her?"

"Of course not." Brooke squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Haley smiled and patted her leg as she got up and made her way to the back. She slowly made her way up to Karen, trying to think of what to say.

"Karen?"

"Oh hey, Haley."

"Hi, I was just wanting to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well--" She started fiddling with her hands as she took a deep breath, "Did Lucas tell you about me and Brooke?"

Karen finished cooking the food and set it on four plates as she turned to face Haley.

"Yes, he told me some of it."

"Well I know I have never been like this and it's completely different… and now I'm babbling like an idiot."

Karen reached out and grabbed Haley's hand. "It's okay. I'm not upset and I think if you love her then you should be with her."

Haley let the tears fall. "Really?"

"Yes, of course." Karen pulled her close and hugged her.

Haley sighed in relief, "Your opinion has always mattered to me and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." They both pulled back and Haley wiped off her tears.

"As long as you're happy."

"Thanks Karen."

"No problem, now let's get your breakfast out there."

Haley laughed and they each picked up a tray of food and drinks and walked out to the table. Haley joined there friends as they dug in, of course Brooke and Haley ate off of each other's plates.

"Is that why you ordered different plates?" Lucas laughed as he watched them feeding each other pieces of the French toast.

"Of course." Haley threw a piece of the French toast at Lucas.

Brooke groaned, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong B. Davis?" Peyton said as Brooke grabbed her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Was my cooking that bad?" Karen said as she walked up and piled their plates up.

"No it was great. I don't know why I feel like this."

"Maybe I should get an appointment with your doctor." Haley rubbed her hand along Brooke's back, knowing that soothed her.

"Yeah why don't you see if he can get me in right now."

"Okay." Haley got up and hugged every one as she dialed the number in her phone, she made her way outside so she could hear.

Brooke slowly got up and gave everyone a hug.

"Bye everyone, and Karen I can't wait till you have your baby so I can make him or her some amazing clothes."

Karen laughed and nodded, "Thanks Brooke. I hope you start feeling better."

Brooke made her way outside, trying not to get sick in Karen's nice, clean, café. She got in the car, Haley joined her and closed the phone as she started the car.

"He said he wants to go ahead and get you in right now."

"Okay, thanks Hales."

"Of course, Tigger." Haley reached over and laced their hands.

* * *

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke looked at Haley and they both got up, following the nurse.

"If you could wait outside while we examine her?" The nurse asked Haley as they reached the room.

"Sure." Haley gave Brooke a quick kiss and squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay", She whispered.

Brooke shook her head and gave her a half smile.

"So Brooke," The nurse shut her head and started writing on a sheet of paper on a clipboard, "What's going on?"

"Well I have been feeling nauseous for a few days but only for a little while a day but today it was worse."

"Okay, have you been in any sexual relationships lately?"

"Well I'm with a girl now, but I did have sex with a guy a while back, but what does that have to do with-- oh no."

"Well we just want to make sure."

* * *

"Okay Brooke, your doctor will be in here in a few minutes to tell you the results."

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath.

The nurse walked out of the room and Haley walked in and sat in a chair next to the bed. Brooke bit her lip as she laced their hands.

"What's wrong Tigger?"

Brooke pulled her out of the seat and pressed their lips together as she slid down from the bed and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. She slowly pulled her lips away and rested her head in the crook of Haley's neck.

"Your starting to worry me."

"They think I'm pregnant."

"But--"

"Lucas."

"Oh."

Brooke leaned back and looked into Haley's light brown eye's. "Is it going to be okay if I am?"

"Of course it is, I'm just surprised." Haley connected their lips and ran a hand through Brooke's brown locks. "We have been through so much I can't imagine not being with you."

Brooke smiled and was about to say something when a knock was heard from the door and the doctor entered.

"If you two could take a seat." He gestured towards the seats. Haley and Brooke sat down with their hands laced together.

"Okay so our nurse obviously thought we should check to see if you're pregnant. We have the results--" He started flipping through the papers and Haley could feel Brooke start to shake, she ran her thumb over the top of Brooke's hand. Brooke's mind was racing and she couldn't comprehend what was going on around."

"Brooke?" Brooke looked over at Haley to see her smiling.

"What did he say?"

* * *

I needed to cut it off somewhere and this was long so I hope I get reviews.


	23. Beginning of Something New

So I wrote a lot and I went to the bathroom and my dad turned off the computer and it didn't save so I haven't felt like trying to re type it. You can thank him for that, haha. I'm sorry to say but this story is ending probably with this chapter, but don't worry because I'm going to make a sequel but I want to get some chapters written before I start it so I won't be giving slow updates. So now for the story.

* * *

Brooke smiled and was about to say something when a knock was heard from the door and the doctor entered.

"If you two could take a seat." He gestured towards the seats. Haley and Brooke sat down with their hands laced together.

"Okay so our nurse obviously thought we should check to see if you're pregnant. We have the results--" He started flipping through the papers and Haley could feel Brooke start to shake, she ran her thumb over the top of Brooke's hand. Brooke's mind was racing and she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her.

"Brooke?" Brooke looked over at Haley to see her smiling.

"What did he say?"

"I'll give you two some time." The doctor got up and walked out the door. Brooke heard the door click but her focus was still on Haley. Haley let out a laugh along with a few tears as she got up and hugged Brooke, giving her a few pecks on Brooke's neck that helped soothe her.

"Haley?"

"He said your pregnant."

Brooke bit her lip and slowly made her way off the bed, "Can we go home?"

Haley's smile quickly faded as she made her way over to Brooke, pulling her into a hug. "Of course, let's go." She pulled back but quickly took Brooke's hand into her own as she led the way to the car.

* * *

Brooke laid on Haley as they watched a movie that was on HBO. Haley didn't say much she was waiting until Brooke was ready to talk so she just laid with her as she ran her fingers through Brooke's dark locks. Haley took one hand and lifted Brooke's chin as she placed their lips together. Brooke rolled over and rested her head in the crook of Haley's neck and sighed.

"You haven't said much since we got here."

Brooke mumbled some words into Haley's neck that she couldn't understand, "What?"

Brooke raised her head so that her mouth was next to Haley's ear. "I don't know what to think about this. I'm just scared your lying to me about being okay with it and you don't want to be with me."

"Brooke-" Haley grabbed the bottom of her thighs and raised her up onto her lap, holding her tight as she tried to close the space between them as much as possible, "I'm happy about this, I truly am. I think this could be something great and I will be here for you throughout everything we go through."

Normally something like this would make Brooke cry but at this point she was just relieved to hear that and she smiled. Brooke wrapped her legs around Haley's waist and started planting kisses above Haley's collarbone, stopping at her sensitive spot that caused Haley to let out some moans.

"We better do this as much as we can before I get fat, ugly, and moody." Haley smacked her on the leg and frowned.

"You won't be fat your going to be glowing with that baby inside of you. Your always going to be beautiful no matter what, so don't think for a second that I will think you will be ugly, and as far as you being moody, well I can handle that. It's worth it if I get to be with you."

Brooke flashed her dimples and she connected their lips, as she ran her fingers under Haley's shirt, causing Haley to moan as she started heating up from the touch of Brooke's fingers. They were both getting heated up when Brooke's cell phone started to ring on the table next to them.

"Son of a bitch!" Brooke reached over and answered it as Haley continued kissing her neck and slid her hand under Brooke's shirt taking her nipples in between her index finger and thumb, causing Brooke's breath to hitch.

"What do you want Peyton?"

"Sorry Ms. Grinch, I just thought I'd see if you were up for rehearsals tonight for the dance we are doing for graduation tomorrow."

"Shit, all of this stuff keeps going by fast."

"Yeah, so are you coming?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it now-- Haley stop. Tell everyone to meet at the quad."

"Okay, bye."

Brooke threw the phone on the floor and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Haley pouted and followed.

"Tomorrow is graduation and we have to rehearse for our dance."

"Shit I can't Brooke, I forgot about my valedictorian speech, I have to write it tonight."

"Okay how bout I go to rehearsal and pick up a bite to eat after and we'll work all night on that speech of yours."

Haley smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you too, tutor girl. Goes both ways."

"Okay have fun."

"I don't think I will. I'm sure Lucas is going to pick Peyton up so I think I'm going to talk to them about it."

"Ouch, you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it."

"Alright get started on that speech, I need to go get dressed."

* * *

"Alright everyone that was a good practice. A couple of finishing touches and it will be perfect for graduation tomorrow." Brooke grabbed her bag and gave a smile. Peyton walked over to Lucas and kissed him as they started to leave. Brooke ran over and stopped them even though she instantly regretted it, she was not ready for this and she thought her breakfast was going to come up at any moment.

"Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure, Brooke. What's going on?" Lucas said as they turned around.

"Well this isn't easy to say--"

"It's Okay B. Davis, just say it."

"Well-- The other day when I went to the Doctor he said-- I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Lucas looked down as he took a minute to process it.

"But I don't understand--"

"Peyton me and Brooke--"

"Wait, you cheated on me?"

"No of course not. It was before we got together."

"Oh. Well this is going to be-- weird."

"Yeah." Brooke finally piped in, "Look I'm not trying to cause problems I just thought I would let you guys know so we can try to figure out how this is going to work"

Lucas gave her a weird look so she explained herself more, "I didn't know if you wanted to be in the baby's life, especially now that you two are getting married."

Lucas looked at Peyton and they shook their heads, they obviously decided with that. That was how they were, they just connected enough to be able to do that and it used to drive Brooke crazy with jealousy but now she was happy for them.

"I want to be part of it. I mean it's going to be a lot harder then me just saying that but I want to try and work this out and be a part of his or her life."

"Thanks for the support. I don't know where I would be without you guys and Haley."

"Speaking of Haley, what does she think about this?" Peyton asked curiously.

"She seems excited about it, actually."

"Of course she does, she loves kids." Lucas laughed.

"Well I better get back to her, I told her I would bring her home some food."

"Alright." Lucas leaned in and gave her a hug and Peyton did the same.

* * *

Brooke walked in the apartment and set the Chinese on the counter and joined Haley on the couch that was writing away.

"How's the writing going?"

"Good." Haley was acting weird and Brooke could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just got a phone call earlier and it's been on my mind." Haley leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Who from?" Brooke said as she walked and got the food onto plates.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay." Brooke shrugged it off and brought the food to her. "Now let's get started on this speech."

* * *

"I now present to you the graduated class of--" Before Principal Turner could continue, the gym erupted into cheering and they threw their caps into the air. Brooke turned to Haley and smiled, as she realized they were finally done with school and it was going to be the beginning of something new. Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's waist.

"I'm ready to spend my late mornings with you." Brooke felt so light and jittery, something was different.

"Brooke I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"The person that called me was Chris and The wreckers want me to come on tour with them again." Brooke felt like her heart dropped and her stomach flipped.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." It was evident that she was torn and she had pain in her eyes.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." Brooke pulled back and the tears immediately fell from her eyes.

"What?" Haley felt complete shock go through her and she thought she was going to pass out.

"I told you I would do anything for you so I don't want to be with you."

"Brooke--"

"Go live your life Haley James." Brooke leaned over and placed one last kiss on Haley's tender lips.

This would definitely be the start of something new.

* * *

So it's official this is the end. I almost teared up as I wrote it. I put as much emotion as I could into it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I get plenty of reviews for it. There will be a sequel so put me on author alert. I love you guys so much so thanks to all my loyal readers that stuck with me until the end. Reviews are love and so is baley.


End file.
